Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by Quiesceperferque
Summary: Damon Salvatore is the top-hit chart stunner. What happens when he comes back to his hometown, Mystic Falls, and meets Elena Gilbert, his new musical muse. AU/AH, Rated M for later. Full Summary Inside.
1. Time to See Baby Bro

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my first time ever writing Fanfiction, like out (instead of thinking up of things that would just occur between Damon & Elena. Sigh.) Please go easy on me with criticism, but any help would be greatly appreciated.

This was inspired by my constant months of listening to Maroon 5 because I was "in the mood" for them. The whole story will incorporate each song from their newest album "Hands All Over" and will play to the story. I guess you could say it's a songfic? But it's more like what happens Damon writes the songs. Ya know? Errrmm… well. Yes.

**Summary:** Damon Salvatore is the big, hot-shot, sex symbol of the music industry. Every year he tops the charts. What's his secret? He isolates himself in a different spot for every album. What happens when he decides to return back to his hometown and comes across a wannabe writer, Elena Gilbert, who turns out to be his music muse, for good and for bad.

Chapter One: Time to Go See Baby Bro

Damon Salvatore. Even the name itself was like luscious whipped cream rolling off the edge of your tongue. If this was a commercial, the word "sex" would come out of your mouth, in big, red letters. Yes, Damon Salvatore _was_ sex.

The true question is which defining feature of Damon makes him this sex god, this unreal dream. Was it his raven hair with such shine that no man can hold a light to? Was it his to-die-for body that would put everyone from Adonis to Zac Efron to shame? Was it his compelling blue eyes that could draw you in and made you drop your panties (or boxers) to the ground? Better yet, it was probably his velvety voice. The voice that sings the heartbeats and heartaches of love. Yes, that would probably be it.

At the peak of the charts, Damon Salvatore had discovered the secret to the music industry. Every time he prepared to write a new album, he traveled to a secretive secluded area where he would hunker down and scribble lyrics until this album topped every artist, even Lady Gaga. Hell, his heartbroken songs would top Adele. You read that right, Adele. Secretive isolation. Oh, and talent of course.

Damon heaved forward and rested his elbows on his thighs as he tucked his chin into the palm of his hands. His rough calloused fingers grazing the five o-clock shadow that was mostly likely going to have a permanent home upon his face. He reeked of bourbon, as did much of his house. Clothes were randomly strung throughout the house, furniture askew, scratches on random surfaces of his home. Oh yes, it's exactly what you think. Damon Salvatore had a breakdown. No, no, no. Damon was too despaired to go out and have revenge sex, something he had indulged in too many times, but that wasn't happening anymore. Apparently women were starting to become picky about the kind of men they wanted a one night stand with. So what if he ended up like a blubbering sobbing fool in bed, naked? He was still hot.

This was his pit, the end, the rocky-ass pit that seemed to have fucking spears at the bottom. The cause of such despair? Two words: Katherine Pierce.

That dumb-bitch-stupid-whore-slutty-mcslutterson fucking cheated on him. Not once. Not with one person. But with any fucking guy that walked and had a dick. Damon let out a low growl before picking up his bottle of bourbon and throwing it at the fireplace that slowly smothering away. "Fucking bitch!" He loved her. He legitimately loved her. He was naïve to believe that letting someone into his heart wouldn't come back and bite him in the ass. And oh god, the humiliation. The paparazzi was having a field day with this. Thank god for Alaric.

And speak of the devil, who else would have to guts to waltz into the Salvatore, now bachelor pad, penthouse. "Fucking jesus, man. I told you she was bad news. But I'm not going to be the one that rubs salt in the wound." He walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a glass of orange juice. Dressed into a beige suit, he loosened the black tie around his neck before taking a sip of the juice and setting down the glass. Smirking at Damon, "Told ya so." Damon lunged at Alaric but only succeed into tripping over his couch. Here comes the irrational anger. "You asshole. Did you already sleep with her? Did you sleep with my _fiancée_ too?" He emphasized heavily on the word fiancée before muttering other various swear words at his manager and also, best friend.

Alaric rolled his eyes before helping Damon up into a sitting up position at the couch. He rolled his eyes at Damon's catastrophic state, shirtless, shaggy hair, dark bags under his eyes. "Look, the paparazzi are going to revel in your current state. The album was a success, the tour was even better. How about you do your abstinent monk thing and go write another platinum hit. I'm sure Katherine gave you plenty to work with." Damon let out a scoff before dragging a hand through his now slightly greasy hair. He was usually seen with short cropped hair, clean shaven, sober half of the time. "Shit, I barely even recognize you anyways. Well, actually wear glasses or something. But I like this new look, gives you a more rugged edge." Alaric let out a hearty laugh before slapping Damon on the back. Then he realized how uncomfortable it was to touch Damon and his bare skin. Damn, Jenna really needed to get back from her vacation soon. "Look, just go and do your thing. This will be the thing that will bring you back. You can wave this in front of Katherine's face once it becomes number one on iTunes."

Damon sunk lower into his couch and rolled his eyes. Shit, he hated when Alaric was right. But where could he go this year? It didn't help the fact that he became even more famous with every album release. He had to really think. Secretive. Isolated. Damon scratched his head before laughing at out loud. "What?" Alaric tilted his head in curiosity. "Looks like I'm going to see baby bro." That smug smirk was plastered back on Damon's face.

"Wait, I'm confused." Alaric furrowed his eyes brows. "You fucking idiot. This was supposed to be the part where it would fade to black and then the next part would start. I'm going back to Mystic Falls, you idiot." Damon punched Alaric in the arm before wobbling up to his room to pack.

A/N: Okay. It's a slow start but I promise it will pick up. The next chapter will feature the first song in "Damon's new album" and we will finally meet Stefan.

Please tell me what you think about it. Like I said, it's my first story and everything so be gentle. ;-;


	2. Don't Know Nothing At All

**A/N:** Here it is: chapter two! The next chapter will be Damon & Elena's first encounter. xD

Damon was talking to Alaric, his manager, and decided to go back to Mystic Falls, his hometown.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

* * *

**Chapter Two: Don't Know Nothing At All**

A blue camero pulled up to the old Salvatore boarding house. A bit rustic for Damon's taste as now he was more used to the more extravagant modern living style. Still, it would do. It would probably do his soul some good to get away from the artificial life of Hollywood. He heaved his luggage out of the trunk when an irritating ring disrupted his concentration. With furrowed eyebrows and a roll of eyes, he picked up the phone call.

"What do you fucking want, Katherine?" He growled the name viciously through the phone.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your fiancée." Damon slammed his closed fist on top of the trunk which he had just closed.

"You're no longer my fiancée. In fact, I'm pretty sure you already pawned off the ring since I heard your prostitution business is dying down a bit." Damon turned around and leaned against his car. "We're done. Don't bother contacting me again."

"Oh baby. Don't be that way." Her voiced cooed and purred through the phone. It was as if it was dripping of lust which was starting to seep through the phone. He tightened his jaw and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply before exhaling. He didn't want to want to be a brooding mess when he was finally seeing his brother again. "You know I love you, right?"

Damon let out a deep sarcastic laugh right. "I don't nothing about that. In fact, I don't know nothing at all. What did you think? I was just gonna roll over? I put myself on the line. I can't believe I wasted so much of my time with you, four years out the door. All you ever did was manipulate me, pulling my strings, letting me think I was in control. Fuck you, Katherine. You're the devil." He ended the call before letting out a deep breathe. He combed a hand through his hair before sliding the phone back into his dark jean's pocket.

"Don't know nothing at all." He mumbled to himself. He pulled his phone out of his pocket before opening up the notepad and scribbling down a few lines:

_Living inside my head  
Pulling my strings  
Letting me think I'm in control_

Giving you all of my heart  
Was a good start  
But it turns out you want my soul

I don't know nothing about that  
In fact I don't know nothing at all  
I'm tired of proving you right  
By doing everything so wrong

He nibbled on apart of his lip before letting out another breathe which blew his bangs around a bit. He really wasn't used to this longer hair business. Well, looks like coming out to Mystic Falls was already starting to work its magic. At this rate, he'll finish the whole album in a flash.

Tucking his phone away, he grabbed his luggage before strolling up to the door and knocking at the solid wood door that served as an entrance to the Salvatore boarding house. He had really forgotten how massive the house was. The sounds of shuffling footsteps were heard before the massive door swung open. Brown hair styled with a little too much hair gel and green eyes greeted him. Those green eyes widen and quickly squinted as it rolled over the figure that stood before him.

This figure was familiar. Dressed in a black v-neck shirt, black jeans, black boots, and to top it all off, a black leather jacket. Raven locks tumbled over parts of his black Ray-bans which were soon tugged off the porcelain face, to reveal a pair of cobalt blue eyes which sparkled with amusement. "Hello, baby bro."

Stefan's jaw immediately dropped to the ground. "Damon?" The looming black clad dressed figure pushed his way through the door. "I see you didn't bother redecorating. Mom's touch would be impossible to out-do. I see you still as broody as ever, dressed terribly too."

Damon made his way over to the couch and threw himself across it, laying his feet on top of the armrest.

"Wh-what? You said you were never coming ba- What are you doing here?" Stefan finally managed to sputter out which only earned an eyebrow rise from Damon. "I haven't seen you since, god….Four years?"

That made sense. Four years ago, he started dating Katherine. He had barely entered the music industry. He left home at the tender age of eighteen, never really expecting to look back, that was until a certain funeral forced him to drag himself back here a few months later. Once he buried the dead, he left Mystic Falls and truly burned all the bridges behind him.

"Does there really need to be a reason behind everything? What if I missed you, my lovely little brother? What if I'm wondering what you've been up to? I'm twenty-three, so minus three years which means you're…." God, high school education left such a _huge_ impact on him.

"I'm twenty, you asshole. You missed my graduation two years ago. You left me when I was fifteen."

Damon perked an eyebrow once again at Stefan. "Last I checked, Giuseppe was taking great care of you. In fact, it was made very clearly when you inherited all he had." Damon's eyes narrowed and held cold contact with Stefan's.

Stefan sighed before shoving Damon's feet off the arm rest so he could take a seat. "So how long as you staying then?" Damon's lips tugged into a smirk.

"Until I'm done with my new album. At this rate, I have a feeling I'll finish quickly. So no need to worry about me causing havoc upon Mystic Falls."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Sure you won't." He mumbled beneath his breathe.

"Mumbling isn't attractive, Stefan."

Damon got up and walked up to the liquor cabin to pour himself a cup of bourbon. He took a sip before setting it down on the counter. "I don't need you to go blabbing to people in town about me being here, alright? I don't need the paparazzi cramping my style. I would just never finish anything at that rate."

Stefan scoffed before standing up. "Oh don't worry. No one has never made the connection between you and I. Or have even considered the fact that Damon Salvatore could possibly even be my brother. Plus, most people didn't even know you existed since your little stunts always had you sent away to boarding school. I didn't even recognize you, so don't expect girls to be falling at your feet."

Damon smirked and held his cup up to Stefan. "I had girls falling at my feet before I was even famous, you know that."

Stefan did know all too well. Those stifled moans and his mistake of opening a closet door to grab his jacket at the Lockwood Ball six years ago. God, those memories. "I've got work at the Grill, then classes after. I'll see you later."

"Maybe I'll see you at the Grill, later. It is the only local water hole around here." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Stefan who was grabbing his jacket and leaving through the door.

He settled into the leather chair his father, Giuseppe, had reigned most of Damon's life from, up until the moment he left. "You'll never amount to anything!" Damon screamed in his best mocking Giuseppe voice. "Look at my now, look at me now. Fresher than a motherfucker."

* * *

**A/N:** I pretty much worked on this the last few days because I was going to study/work on AP Chemistry but that obviously didn't happen. I'm almost done with Chapter Three so expect it to come up soon as it will be D/E's first time meeting each other. :D


	3. Tingles

**A/N:** Chapter threeeee. Elena finally meets the sexy Damon.

Damon just met his baby brother, Stefan, after four long years and breaks the news that he's staying in Mystic Falls until he finishes writing his new album.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tingles**

Elena quickly slipped off her heels before replacing them with worn out Converses. They were old, beat up, and they've seen more hell than a pair of shoes should ever encounter in their life span, but they were the only pair of sneakers that felt right to Elena. It was broken down, worn out to the point where it could only fit her feet. These sneakers were her story. They tracked and tolled her journey.

She flipped her hair over to the side before combing it through with her fingers. She glanced into her rearview mirror, making sure her lip gloss was still presentable. She had decided to let her hair down today, a natural wavy style that almost wanted to curl itself. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her clutch and waltzed into The Grill dressed in tight dark jeans, and a white flow-y top.

Apparently Stefan was on his break and wanted to talk to her about something. It wasn't that she didn't feelings for him. Well, she did, but not those sorts of feelings. If anything, Stefan would be the rock she would need throughout life. Someone stable, someone reliable, but it wouldn't change the fact that he gave her no spark. No fireworks, tingles, all those other clichés crap that came up in your typical comedy romance movies.

Elena pursed her lips together as she slid into a booth and gave a little wave to Stefan who was working with Matt. As much as she needed stability in her life, something normal, she didn't crave for it. What she truly craved for was a passion, a reckless, dangerous side that could bring the best out of her, if that made any sense. But she doubt that would ever come. She was still afraid, afraid of what consequences would bare itself to her. After all, we all knew what happened the last time Elena was reckless.

Deep in her thoughts, she felt a large hand wrap itself around her own. She flinched her hand backwards before darting her eyes up to catch Stefan's own green peering back into hers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard. You just seemed so distant and I just wa-"

"It's fine." Elena quickly interjected before Stefan could ramble on about his apologies. That was Stefan for you. Always there for you, supportive, considerate. He wouldn't dare betray you. He always took his precaution with you, and gave you the space when you needed it. That's why he made a great best friend.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Elena had tucked her clutch away before ordering a coffee. Stefan had just ordered water.

As she nursed her coffee, her mind wandered off again. Stefan was starting off the typical conversation starters like how was her day, blah blah blah. She loved Stefan. Yes, truly loved him. He cared, a lot. About her. Perhaps, a little too much. She set her cheek against the palm of her hand, leaning against it while her right hand traced nonsense patterns on the ceramic mug that radiated heat.

"Elena, will you go out with me?"

Elena had snapped out of her dream world. He didn't really ask her that, did he? Elena had avoided this for so long, her whole life. She knew Stefan always had a little crush on her, but she always avoided talking about it. That was the thing about guy best friends, somehow it always wanted to become more than just "best friends".

Elena nibbled on her bottom lip before opening her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. She quickly ran through her thought process. '_What's the worst that could happen? He's what you need in your life right now. You need someone to lean on for support, and he's always been there. But he just. Not. Right. God, mom and dad were always perfect. It was fire fighting fire but it only bought out the best passion. Passion. Stability._' There was that stupid word again. She opened her mouth again to tell Stefan her decision when a black panther had pounced upon Stefan.

Wait, what? A black panther, that can't be right? Her brown eyes quickly ran over the figure. Raven locks that matched the rest of his outfit: leather jacket, v-neck, jeans, boots. A shirt that seemed only to outline the muscled chest beneath it. Jeans that only emphasized how fit he was, powerful thighs. Boots and leather jacket that screamed out "I'm sexy and I know it." Porcelain skin, with defining cheek bones. Tousled hair that seemed to effortlessly frame his gorgeous face. God, how she would love to run her fingers through it. Tug that stunning face which housed those breathtaking lips to her own. She could only imagine what a beast he would be in bed. Oh, the thought of him naked immediately bought a blush to Elena's face.

"Stefan, I thought you were working, not flirting. Is that what they pay you to do around here?" Stefan growled at Damon before shoving the heavier figure off of him.

"Ugh, my break is over. I gotta get back to work, because some of us actually do that you know, Damon? Uhhh… I'll talk to you later than, Elena." Damon. God, even his name sounded sexy. Damon. Damon. How she could hear herself screaming that name at the top of her lungs. Oh. My. God. What was she thinking?

Stefan upped and walked away while the dark dressed man made himself comfortable across from her. The only thing she couldn't admire on this spectacular body was his eyes, which is only the most important feature to her. She believed the eyes were the windows to a person's soul, as cheesy as that sounded. "Don't only douche bags wear sunglasses inside?"

A smirk immediately appeared on Damon's lips as he leaned forward. "Why don't you take them off of me... along with a few other articles of clothing?" Elena could almost faint from the intake of Damon's scent. The smell of sandalwood along with just some other scent she couldn't quite place her finger on. It was the smell of manliness, sexiness, god just take her right here, right now. She snapped out of her day dreaming immediately.

"Aren't you just a bit cocky?" Elena remarked back at him, as she took a sip from her coffee, staring at black screens that covered his eye.

"Very much." Damon wriggled his eyebrows at her, but it just wasn't as effective without making direct eye contact. Damn, maybe he should take off his sunglasses. But these were the only thing that allowed him to check out every aspect of his brown eyed girl without it being obvious.

These sunglasses allowed him to soak in glamorous body of this so called Elena. Heart shaped face, brown face that cascaded down and onto her shoulders, brown doe eyes that made her look so innocent, ruby lips that looked plush and ready for his own, plump breasts that would most likely fit in his palms perfectly, long legs that seemed to stretch for miles, wrap around his waist effortlessly. God, didn't he just break off an engagement? Was he supposed to rebound this quickly and effortlessly?

"Ha. Ha. Anyways, I should get going." Elena left some money on the table before grabbing her clutch and standing up. She gave a small wave to Stefan and turned to walk towards the door when an arm stuck out and grabbed her. "It was nice to meet you, _Elena_." He bought her hands up to his lips and a ghosted a kiss over her knuckles before letting go. Her name sounded like perfection, rolling off his tongue.

Her breath had caught up in her throat, but he wouldn't know that. She muttered an awkward "you too" before rushing out the door. She rushed into her car and grasped her hand with her other. Tingly sensations. This was ridiculous. It wasn't even a legitimate kiss, and not even close to her lips. Then why was she acting up? She shook her head furiously before starting her car and backing out. Damon. She needed to know more about him. And try she will.

Meanwhile back in the bar, Damon was wondering the same thing. His chin resting in his palm. Elena. He needed to know more about her. And try he will.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. I busted these out and haven't even started on Chapter 4 yet. I just need a little feedback before I get in too deep to this and this turns out to be shit. Dx SORRY IF I'M SO INSECURE. It's just my first time writing fanfiction and throwing out my writing/plot ideas out there for the public. /3

Reviews would be very helpful! Tell me what you think, how it's going, etc. I promise there will be more Damon and Elena if this story is likeable. xD


	4. Dancing in the Dark

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all who reviewed, read, added alerts, and favorite. The response in the first twenty-four hours have been so overwhelming. Lots of thanks especially to reviewers who gave me the motivation to push through with this!

Just to tell you all, I have most of the plot figured out with every song incorporated in from Maroon 5's album "Hands All Over". So I contemplated on where it would go from here because I have the songs ready for each situation, just how to lead from every part to the other. I guess that's plotting for you. xD

Damon interrupted Stefan's awkward moment of asking Elena out and was able to finally meet the lovely Elena. Though, their first encounter is cut very short, both have left a lasting impact on each other.

* * *

Damon didn't bother staying long at the Grill. Stefan working and no pretty girls at the bar meant Damon left to go back to the boarding house early.

Damon had set up part of his studio up in the living room, even though there was plenty of space elsewhere, but the room had the best acoustic sound next to his studio and god knows where the closest studio was near here in Mystic Falls. The studio didn't even consist of much, just a Gibson Hummingbird acoustic guitar, a microphone with a pop filter attached to it, and his laptop. Hey, he wasn't aiming for perfection. He just needed to get the rough version down before going to Hollywood to record with his band.

Damon pulled out a notepad from a desk and scribbled out the rest of the lyrics for "Don't Know Nothing". Once he had those ready, he pulled out his guitar and started recording.

_Pushing me over the edge_

_Can't forget those things you said  
Cut to the bone_

_Go ahead, take your swing_  
_What did you think?_  
_I was just gonna roll over? Oh no_

_I don't know nothing about that  
In fact I don't know nothing at all  
I'm tired of proving you right  
By doing everything so wrong  
Gotta tell me what you really want  
'Cause I don't wanna be  
Oh, I don't wanna be alone_

Once he set his guitar down, Stefan had come through the door in huff. "What's bothering you, baby bro?" Damon smirked before walking himself over the bar again, a place he had immediately become familiar with.

"That's none of your business." Stefan growled at Damon before walking into the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge.

"Oh, this isn't about me interrupting your time with _Elena_, is it? If it was important, you should have told me ahead of time. If it wasn't, then you're overreacting like a girl on her period." Damon's lips curled up into a smirk before sitting on the couch and setting his feet on top of the coffee table. "D'awh, tell me about her. Does Stefan have a crush on Elena?" Damon said in his best baby voice before taking a sip of his drink.

"Shut up, Damon. Elena's been my best friend since we moved here. Not that you would know." Stefan said before walking into the living room. Letting out a sigh, he leaned against the door frame.

"So forever in the friend zone." Damon turned and shrugged at Stefan. He wouldn't know what that was like. Usually a glance at a girl and their panties were flying off.

"You're an ass." Stefan pushed himself off the frame before making his way up to his room. Damon leaned against the couch. Too bad, he was hoping to find out a bit more about Elena. He'll just have to do his own investigative work.

_Three Days Later_

"Oh my god. Have you seen the new guy around? Tousled black hair, along with everything he wears, black?" Caroline squealed as she jumped onto Elena's bed before rolling into a ball and rolling around like some hormonal teenage child.

Elena rolled her eyes as she styled her hair, putting it into a form of bun. Straightening out her black dress, she added a few finishing touches for her makeup for turning to face Bonnie who was doing the same. Elena looked over her dress once again in her full length mirror. The hem stopped midway on her thigh, but was long sleeved. To make up for the lack of skin showing on her arms, there was deep v-neck cut that showed off her collarbones as well as some cleavage. Topping it off with strappy black and silver heels, Elena gave herself a nod of approval.

"You mean the guy who walks around like he owns the place? He reeks of bourbon all the time. He seems like an asshole if anything else. And honestly, who wears sunglasses outside _and_ inside." Bonnie quipped before grabbing her clutch and bouncing a seat next to Caroline.

"He actually smells more like sandalwood, but with a touch of bourbon." Elena whispered under her breath before turning around.

"Oh, so you've met this mysterious new man? Why haven't you said anything? Oh my god, I bet you hooked up with him? Was he good? I bet he was good with that sort of body." Caroline started gushing over the details of Damon's body which only earned an eye roll from Bonnie and Elena shook her head. "But no really, spill the details."

Elena shrugged before leaning against the wall, making sure not to wrinkle her dress too much. "I don't know anything at all. His name is Damon and I guess he knows Stefan. We didn't really talk much. But I agree with Bonnie, cocky." She thought back to the moment when Damon's lips brushed over her hand. It still have her goosebumps, thank god for her long sleeve dress. "So are ready for girl's night out or what?" Elena was trying to avoid talking about Damon anymore. The more she thought about it, the more she thought about it. Even at work, she had to shut her laptop closed, afraid of the sort of inappropriate things she would write.

"Girl's night out! Whoo!" Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs before throwing up a fist in the air. The girl was crazy, but loyal. That's Caroline for you.

See, the unfortunate part about Mystic Falls was the lack of clubs. Even though Richmond was about an hour away, they would never make it to the clubs due to the traffic. Everyone just wanted to get to Richmond, away from the middle of nowhere. As a result, the Grill reincarnated itself every Friday and Saturday night as a club, well some sort of club. Whatever, it served drinks, had a dance floor, and DJ. That's all they really needed anyways.

The club was already in full swing by the time the girls had gotten there. They immediately went to "their booth" and ordered shots. "To girl's night!" Caroline screamed for the millionth time tonight. "To girl's night!" Toasted Bonnie and Elena before downing their shot, and ordering one more round.

Across the club was Damon prowling at the bar. He saw the poster at the Grill last week about this "renovation" to become the "Grill Club" every Friday and Saturday night. You know what that means. That gave Damon a perfect opportunity to check out the chicks around Mystic Falls. So far, it didn't fare too well. There were just average girls, and girls that Damon really needed to avoid. He decided to switch it up today with a navy blue button up silk shirt; the top few unbuttoned of course, dark jeans still and loafers. He eyes scanned the dance floor.

His eyes caught a tanned figure with her back turned to him. A black dressed that fit all her curves perfectly, showing off those olive toned legs that went on for miles. Oh yes, he knew that figure too well. He had memorized those curves and implanted it into his mind. It may have been dark, but he knew it was her, Elena. He watched from the bar as she undid her bun and let it down. He licked his lips before standing up and making his way over to the dance floor.

Slipping his hands onto her waist, he pressed his chest against her back before leaning in and whispering into her ear. "You look delectable." Elena was about to turn around and smack the guy for just thinking he could just go and grind on her when she heard that velvety voice. She could have just melted into his body at that moment. Elena quickly spun herself around, and threw an around his neck before giving him a devilish smile. "Sunglasses, still? Really? In a dark club? Your eyes are going to be ruined." She pressed her other hand against his chest as she pressed her hips against his.

"Well, my offer still stands from before." He leaned in once against and breathed in her scent. She was just. He didn't even know how to explain it. "Perhaps I will then."

Her lean fingers trailed up his chest quickly unbuttoned a button. Her skin just brushing his bare skin around his collarbone made his mind go static-y. Before he could even object to anything else, he felt his glasses slip off his face. It took him a while to snap out of this haze created by this Elena. He looked down to see his own sunglasses tucked and hanging out her dress, how he wished he was that pair of sunglasses right now. "Wh-what are yo-. What are you doing?" Was he stuttering? So not Damon Salvatore's stytle.

Those shots were giving Elena that warm buzzing feeling she missed too much. That devilish smile appeared on her lips again before turning her back to Damon and pressing up against him. She needed to create friction between their bodies before she would spontaneously combusted. Ugh, she was supposed to take off those sunglasses so she could finally see his eyes but here she was just rubbing herself against him like some cat in heat.

It had taken Damon awhile to catch up with Elena's train of thought, but once he did, he moved his hips along with Elena's. His hands running up and down her sides, eventually setting on her hips. He could have sworn that was no one else on that dance floor. He leaned even closer to Elena's neck. She could feel every hot breath that he took against her body and she wanted more pressure against his body, more. She tried to meld even more against his body, wrapping an arm behind her and around his neck. His hands moved lower until they settled on her thighs, drawing nonsense patterns on them. Remove the clothes and they were practically doing the dirty on the dance floor.

She was going to lose it. More. She needed more. "Let's get out of here." She muttered as she arched back to tell him. Damon was more than willing to comply with her. She grabbed his hand before going to her booth to grab her clutch, and practically dragging him out of the Grill.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, I know I'm bad for stopping it here. xD

Reviews to tell me what you think. They would be much appreciated. Who knows, maybe Damon and Elena will finally hook up… or not.


	5. So Stupid

**A/N:** Oh dear god. The explosion of views. The reviews. Just so overwhelming to get such great feedback. All of them the world to me because I'm writing for your entertainment. Thanks for having so much faith in me. xD

This is my first time actually writing smut out. I hope it's smutilicious for you guys. It's just a starter for now, but I promise there will be more later on. ;)

_Damon just got down with Elena at the "Grill Club" and Elena's dragging Damon out for her own sexy time with him._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

* * *

**Chapter 5: So Stupid**

Elena hailed a cab immediately before crawling into the backseat. "Your place or mine?" Elena muttered to Damon as she practically pulled him on top of her.

Damon steadied himself over Elena, trying not to squish her with his body weight. "Mine. Mine." He arched himself a bit higher before muttered "the boarding house, outskirts of town, step on it" to the driver. Elena could have sworn he said boarding house, but that was ridiculous. Stefan lived at the boarding house. What were the odds of Damon and Stefan living in the same house? Unless they were bro-

All thoughts had been cut off when she felt those soft lips on her own. She felt insane. On fire. Just imagine all those clichés shit going off. Fireworks, blah blah blah. Whatever that shit was, she felt it right here with his lips against her. Here she was in the back of a taxi with this sex god hovering over her, his lips mashed against her. She stopped thinking. What was even thinking?

She closed her grip around his silk collar and tugged him even closer to her. His lips were perfection. His tongue brushed her lower lip which earned Damon a moan that escaped from the edge of her lips. Unable to resist any longer, she gave Damon the access he was demanding for. Her fingers interlaced with his luscious raven locks. It was sinful to be this good looking, to smell that good, to have such soft hair. He was unreal.

Damon's own tongue invaded Elena's own mouth, battling her own tongue for dominance but it wasn't long before she surrendered. As he massaged her tongue with his own, his hands wandered over the wonderland, her body. His hands travelled down her sides, and every time they travelled back up, they pushed her dress up a little more, exposing more flesh each time. The thing he desired the most.

It wasn't long before they had to break the kiss, humans needed to breathe apparently. And in this moment, Elena caught Damon's eyes for the first time. Cobalt blue that were probably crystal clear when not filled with desire. Two shades darker than usual, his eyes radiated lust, a primal lust that almost scared Elena for a bit. But that lust, that desire, that intense look, it was all for her. All for her and she couldn't help but reciprocate those same feelings. She just needed to let loose for a bit, forget her life for a bit. She couldn't help but wondered what she looked like in his eyes.

She was gorgeous. Her hair was sprayed all around her, fanning around her face, framing her as if she was a goddess that had descended from Mount Olympus to him. Her lips were swollen, and ruby as ever. Her eyes were a dark chocolate, demanding more from him, demanding more from his body. Her fingers gripped tightly around his collar, trying to press as much of her body as she possibly could against him and he couldn't complain. There was no more thinking. She was gorgeous. She was all he wanted right now.

He dipped himself into the crevice of Elena's neck, placing butterfly kisses up and down the column of her neck. Her scent was overwhelming his body, making his hormones and mind go into overtime, overworking, just in a frenzy. He soon followed the trails which led him to her pulsing vein, where he gently sucked the skin there. He could feel her heart rate throbbing, almost as if her heart was going to jump out right now. Elena wrapped an arm around him and dug her fingernails slightly into his scalp. Her other travelled up and down his back where she could feel every muscle flex. She needed more skin. Just more of him.

The car had jolted to a stop which caused Elena's eyes to flutter open. Damon quickly scrambled off of her and threw money into the taxi's passenger seat before leaning back into the back and helping Elena out. No words exchanged, Damon turned Elena around and backed her into the large wooden door.

He roughed grabbed her hips before lifting her a bit. Her legs immediately wrapped his waist as he mashed his lips into her as she threw her arms around his neck. There goes both of there minds again, fuzzy in frenzy. He pushed her dress up to her waist and bought a hand inside her own thigh, curious to feel more. Elena tilted her head back, her breathing becoming uneven, chest heaving up and down in an irregular beat. She didn't even care that her lower half of the body was on show for the world to see.

His fingers feathered up and down her thigh, each time inching closer and closer to the spot she needed him the most. He once again tipped his head into the crevice of her neck, leaving more and more love marks on her neck. "Pl-eeeeasseee." Elena didn't even know what she was begging for anymore. She needed friction. She needed to relieve the ache between her legs, and as a result, moisture was building up down there. Unable to gain that friction she desired, she started grinding up and down Damon's groin and torso area. He groaned into her neck, his hot breath spreading around her shoulder, into the valley of her breast. "Keep that up and I'll finish before we can even start," he said in a low husky voice that only urged her to continue what she started.

A fumbling of keys and a sudden lurch, they were inside the boarding house. Damon shut the door behind him with his foot before dropping Elena softly on his couch. He immediately leaned in again before Elena pressed a hand against his chest. "Shirt off, first." He smirked at her before feeling her fingers reach up to unbutton his shirt. It was tantalizing. He could have sworn she was moving at the slowest pace possible, slow enough to cause him uncomfortable pain in his denim prison down there. He growled softly at Elena, as a way to warn her to hurry up. She only smirked back at him, looking up at him through her eyelashes with those doe eyes. How was it even remotely possibly to look so innocent with such yearning desires?

Once the last button was undone, she pushed it off his shoulders before he leaned back in and kissed her once again. His fingers inched back to where they were before, drawing circles on the inside of her right thigh. He inched closer until his thumb brushed over her sex through a skim cloth that covered her intimate area. Right as he brushed over it, she arched her body against his, moaning out his name, long and dragged out. "More, please. More." She whispered into his ear. Her hands desperately searched his body, trying to find something to do. She settled by exploring his chest. The hard flat planes that radiated fitness and sexiness. Those abs that were rock solid, they could serve as a bench. The slight happy trail that led to a very happy place indeed.

"So wet already. All for me." He murmured into her ear before tugging the lacy underwear aside and slipping a finger into her wet core. "God, you're so tight." He could feel Elena shuddering under his touch. He started pacing his finger at a slow speed, in and out of her wetness while his thumb rubbed lazy circles over her clit. Pushing her dress up past her waist, he snaked his hand beneath the fabric and made his way over to her breast where he palmed it for a bit. Pushing the lacy material down to expose her bare skin against her dress, he leaned in and gave his tongue a twirl of the hardened peak through the dress. Elena gave a quick inhale of hair as his warm flesh began to trace patterns over her nipple. He would be the death of her.

His breathing was picking up, unable to comprehend anything going on at the moment but lust and pleasure. Elena had taken this chance to lean in and nibble on his earlobe before sucking softly on his earlobe. A groan from Damon and he decided to pick up the pace with his finger, well fingers at this point because he decided to insert another in. Elena gasped at the cold contact with his second digit but only shuddered once again with pleasure. "Faster."

Damon picked up the pace with his fingers, along with his thumb. He could feel her coming close, close to completion. Elena began to dig her fingernails into his back, mumbling nonsense into his ear, egging him on. "I'm so close. So close." Feeling her walls flutter around his fingers and sudden tightening around his fingers, Elena let out a scream. "Oh my godddd." He let her ride her orgasm out before placing soft kisses on her cheeks.

"The name is Damon, but god is acceptable too." Damon laughed softly into her ear before Elena gave him a gentle kidding push at his chest. He pulled his fingers up to his lips and gave a lick. "Mmm, just as I thought. Delectable." Elena let out a giggle before sitting up. "Shut up. Let me return the favor." Pushing him up into an upright sitting position, Elena got down onto her knees. Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Elena as he saw the view. This was his favorite view, favorite sexual favor.

Elena quickly undid his belt and unzipped his jeans when she perked an eyebrow at Damon. "Commando?"

Damon merely just smirked back at her. "I've got to be prepared for every situation." With Damon lifting his hips, Elena slid his jeans over his hips before they were just sitting besides his feet.

Elena rolled her eyes before leaning forward and licking the precum off the tip of his dick. Damon let out a hiss. She had to admit, he was larger than the average and she's had her share of men before. Not that she was complaining, and she wouldn't let Damon know that. He was already cocky enough, literally.

Her hand gripped his length and started pumping up and down at a slow pace, teasing him like he had done to her. She licked the length of his shaft, from the base and back up to the head before giving a flick. Damon let out a jumble of nonsense from his lips which earned a genuine smile from Elena. Oh, the control she had over guys just with a simple flick of her tongue.

Her other hand began to massage Damon's balls before enveloping her lips over his tip, taking an inch into her mouth. Damon's breathing pattern was heavy once again. Her hands were so soft, and so gentle yet rough with him. She slowly began to bob her hand up and down his length, making sure never to provide him enough friction or to take in enough of him, just enough to make him build pressure, make him desperate for more. Damon let out a long groan as he weaved his fingers into her hair. Elena began to pump harder, faster, and deeper until eventually he all of him was in her, hitting the back of her throat. How she managed to fit all of him in her shocked her too. With Damon's hand aiding her and the thrust of his hips, Elena could tell he was close, his movements becoming more erratic.

He tugged Elena towards him, forcing her to let go of his throbbing member. "Did I do something wrong?" Elena's face suddenly flashed with insecurity. Damon immediately shook his head before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "You were perfect. I'm so close though, but I'd rather finish in you." His dirty words made her even more wet, if that was possible. Taking off her black lacy underwear, she threw it besides him before sitting in his lap. His erection pushing against her clit forced her to bit her lip in order to escaping moaning so loudly. His hands settled on her waist, ready for the ride she was able to give him. Just as she positioned the tip of his dick at her entrance, there was a rattling of keys outside the door. Elena immediately jumped off of Damon and shimmied her dress back down while Damon pulled his pants immediately up to his hips and buckled his belt. He scrambled for his shirt and buttoned as many buttons as he possibly could before taking Elena's underwear and just stuffing it in his pockets as a lack of any other place to hide it while Elena fixed her hair as much as possible. Damon put as much distance as he could between him and Elena by making a beeline to the liquor cabinet.

It would be no other than Stefan who stepped through the door. "Elena? I didn't know you were coming over. If you had told me, I would have tried to come home earlier. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Stefan gave her those eyes that seemed so hopeful. Awkward moment when she was here to hook up with Damon.

"Actually, she's here for me, Stefan." Damon turned around and leaned against the cabinet with a soft smile on his lips. Elena nodded her head slowly before taking a seat in a leather chair.

Stefan immediately furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "What for? Was he harassing you? I know Damon has… boundary issues." He made his way further into the living room. Oh if Stefan only knew the activities that had taken place earlier in here.

Elena opened her mouth but no excuse came out. A velvety voice took over for her though. "She's actually here to interview me for the Gazette. You know, I'm famous if you haven't heard." Damon sauntered over to the couch and made himself comfy at the farthest end from Elena.

Stefan was still cautious of the situation that had taken place here. "I thought you wanted your presence to stay a secret. Why would you go advertising yourself to all of Mystic Falls then? Especially if news spreads quickly?" This was all too suspicious. Too suspicious indeed.

"Well, would you turn down a lovely lady like this? I couldn't resist, and she did her research all so well. Plus she promised not to publish it until I said she could, when I'm nearly done with my album writing." Damon shrugged before taking a long sip from his glass.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. I have to go take the closing shift at the Grill. I'll be back later… Just… I dunno. Don't do anything stupid." Stefan gave Damon a warning look. He avoided eye contact with Elena once he realized she wasn't there for him. "I'll just talk to you later, Elena." He mumbled that before grabbing his uniform from the closet and walking out the door.

"Damon Salvatore. How could I have been so stupid? You're fucking Damon Salvatore." Elena huffed out.

Damon winked at her before pulling up a smile. "The one and only."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, okay. I upped up the word count once I got into it more. I was going to write more, but I think I'm going to stop it here for now. These reviews, views, alerts and everything just push me to write even more and even faster. I honestly did not expect myself to put out five chapters in a span of well... about five days. Most of it was comtemplating how to write everything out.

Thanks for the support guys, and reviews are loved! :)


	6. Forgot This

**A/N: **You guys are amazing! Thank all who reviewed, thank you all you favorited, alerted! Just such an overwhelming intake of everything. Thank you for the support because it means a lot to me!

_Damon and Elena were just about to do the deed when no other than Stefan comes in and cockblocks both Damon and Elena._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

* * *

"_Damon Salvatore. How could I have been so stupid? You're fucking Damon Salvatore." Elena huffed out._

_Damon winked at her before pulling up a smile. "The one and only."_

* * *

Elena stood up and threw her arms up. "God. How could I have been so stupid? I feel like a fucking idiot!"

Elena finally got a chance to take a good look around her surroundings. She had been in this living room too many times, and all with good intentions, never with sexual intentions. She was an idiot. She should have put the pieces together. Stefan had a brother; she knew that for a fact. He never talked about his brother, but he was existent for one. For two, his name was Damon. How common was that name Damon anyways? For three, it was sinful to look that good. Only famous people radiated sexiness twenty-four, seven. Damon. Salvatore. She brushed a hand through her hair in frustration. She was so ignorant. She was so sucked in with lust that she had forgotten everything else.

She took a glance over through the living room again. An acoustic guitar, a microphone, a laptop. This was real. Damon Salvatore, the hottest male artist in the world, was her one night stand. Correction, _was _going to be her one night stand. She growled in frustration again. This was real. The famous super star, Damon Salvatore made her clench her thighs in aggravation. Damon Salvatore made her day dream about him at work. Damon Salvatore got her off with only his fingers. Or better yet, she gave Damon Salvatore a blow job. She was a groupie. That's what she had come down to at this point.

"I… I-… I don't even know what to say."

Damon shrugged before standing up. "Well, you're surprised. I don't know why you're overreacting so much. I mean I get that I'm famous and everything, but it's not that big of a deal. Unless… you're a big fan." He winked at her before standing up. His jeans were becoming too uncomfortable and the feeling of blue balls was the worst. He shifted in his jeans a bit. "Don't tell me you have a poster of me hanging on your ceiling, something you think about before you go to sleep." Damon's lips curled up in a smirk that only goaded Elena.

"I'm going to the little boy's room. Don't run away, I feel like we have a lot to discuss."

In truth, Damon had to finish a job in the bathroom.

He sighed to himself as he made himself comfortable in front of the toilet, his jeans all gathered up around his feet. His hand slowly began to pump down his length, thinking about what he wanted to do to Elena. To be correct, what he was about to do with Elena. He imagined her filling herself up with her length before beginning to move slowly up and down. Bouncing up and down and a few roll of her hips, he would have lost it. He would have held one hand on her hip, enough to leave light bruises on her hip, to aid her in her movement. He would have thrust his hips upward to meet every one of her thrusts. He would have leaned forward and caught a nipple with his lips before swirling his tongue around it again. He was have laved, tweaked, and teased her other nipple with his other hand, careful to caress that breast in the best way possible. This dirty thought continued until he completed, washed his hands and left the bathroom.

Elena, meanwhile, had travelled around the living room. It seemed so foreign, so different with all of his equipment. He was gorgeous, yet the though of him singing and playing the guitar made him a tenfold even more attractive than ever. She warming feeling was starting to take over his intimate area. She felt like she was wired to think of only sexual thoughts for Damon. Her fingers lightly brushed over the strings of his guitar, melodic notes echoing softly through the hole in the middle of the guitar. She resisted herself from playing anymore with the strings before moving over to the microphone. Besides it, there were headphones hanging. It was easy to see what went on here. She stood there, in the same spot Damon would stand when he was recording. Her finger tips lightly brushed the edge of the pop filter, wondering what that could possibly be used for. It was just black, and see-through. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed it was just a black panty hose pulled over a circle wire.

Eventually, Elena sat down in front of the laptop. Curiosity peaked her interest, and it wasn't long before she reached out with her lean fingers to open the laptop. There was a soft chime that alerted the surroundings that it had awaken from its slumber. Elena glanced around her, making sure Damon wasn't around. She knew it was wrong to go through his laptop, but she just had to know. She just had to make sure.

She peaked an eyebrow at the lack of password protection but silently praised the fact that there were no black dots to prevent her from delving into his life. There wasn't much to see. His emails were mostly from some man named Alaric Saltzman, which she assumed was his manager by the way he scolded Damon through the emails. She browsed through his history a bit, and found nothing surprising. It seems Damon was a fan of watching "How I Met Your Mother" online, something she approved of. After, she clicked on some sort of program that was bouncing up and down on the apple dash. It was calling to her, asking her to click on it, so she did.

She bit her lip in some sort of regret, but once the program came up, she knew what it was. It was a song. She squealed to herself in excitement. She might be a Damon Salvatore fan, but that wasn't just it. It was the fact she was going to listen to something that the world has never heard. It was new, and all for her eyes and ears now. It was as if she made the discovery of the century.

She pressed the big sideways triangle and lowered the sound. She heard a drum kick starting it off and a few short chords being played. Then the entrance of Damon's voice. It gave her shivers, shudders, everything. Goosebumps appeared everywhere on her body. She could hear it, the frustration in his voice. The hurt in his voice. She didn't know what to say.

"I thought you were a just a journalist, not an investigative journalist." A soft velvety voice melted and slithered its way to Elena's ears. She felt the hot breath spreading across the back of her neck which immediately caused her to snap forward and shut the laptop close with a loud slam.

"Careful. That laptop is almost two thousand dollars. Plus, the music I just recorded on there today would be priceless, impossible to replace." Damon sauntered around the couch and sat besides her. "Don't you know it's not polite to go through people's stuff."

Elena's face blushed red, covering her face. When had he even sneaked up behind her? How long had he been there? Did he see her go through everything? She darted her eyes downward, afraid to make eye contact with him. "You should put a password on your laptop." She mumbled in a jumble before standing up.

Damon stuck out his arm and grabbed her wrist. Tingles crawled up her arm and a bubbling began at the bottom of her stomach, spreading throughout her core. Her face was immediately red again. How was he able to make her feel this way? "Just because there's no password, doesn't mean it's a free invitation." He pulled her down into the seat besides him again.

Elena finally flickered her eyes back to Damon's and expected to look away again, but she was entranced by them. They were cobalt blue, eyes that were crystal clear and just drew you in. They were different from before, much brighter, with a sparkle of amusement in them compared to the darker more lustful look. Either way, she loved his eyes. She was enthralled by them.

Damon's eyes locked with Elena's. The brown chocolate eyes just had a fire within them. They burned with intense passion, ambition. It was obvious to see she would not go down with a fight, and as much as she reminded him of Katherine, she was different. She was the opposite. Within the passion and ambition, he saw compassion. Something that didn't even exist for Katherine.

"How do you even know I worked for the Gazette?" Elena softly whispered from her lips. Ah, those pouty lips that he would love to pull back into his own. He just wanted to nibble on them.

"I talked to Stefan about you." Or he might have had Klaus look her up, stalk her around town for a bit. There was no way Damon was going back to his hometown without protection. Klaus was the perfect body guard for the job. That man had stuck through thick and thin with Damon. That, and his brother might be Elena's boss. That was just a pure and slightly odd coincidence. Besides, Damon didn't stalk out every potential girl, just one that peaked his interested.

"So you inquired about me?" Elena pulled her lips into a sultry smile. What was she doing? Didn't he just break off an engagement with his fiancé? Who everyone insisted was her celebrity look alike. Honestly, she didn't see the resemblance at all. Besides, she didn't want to look like Katherine or have anything to do with her. She read that Katherine was cold, heartless.

Damon leaned in real close that Elena almost felt like his lips were about to brush her cheek. "Just the ones that interest me." Elena's breath caught in her throat again. She couldn't fall for this again. She was so close to falling into his arms again and letting him ravish her body.

"You're going to have to try harder. Your moves are kind of old fashioned." Elena smiled before standing up once again, avoiding skin contact with him.

"Baby, I've got moves you have never seen." Damon's eye brows wiggled at her. Well, it was easy to see what he was insinuating. Was there any need to go into detail about his infamous eye brow move?

Elena snorted at that remark. "What, moves like jagger? Outdated like your lines?" She reached forward and grabbed her clutch from the couch. She was just glad she hadn't forgotten it in the back of the cab.

As Elena leaned forward to grab her clutch, Damon was flashed an enticing view of her chest, a sight he missed all too much. "Leaving already?" Damon stood up and stood besides Elena, close enough to make her uncomfortable. He just loved to see her squirm.

Elena's steeled her nerved before leaning in and trailing a finger from his collarbone and down his chest. He shuddered as a reflex. Shuddered? He never did that. Never. "Goodbye, Damon Salvatore." And with that, she turned out and left the boarding house.

"Moves like Jagger." Damon smiled at himself before bringing up his hand to brush his five o'clock shadow a bit. He could work with that.

* * *

Elena sat at her desk before dragging a hand through her hair. Dressed in white jeans, black heels, and a black and white stripped top, she let out a sigh frustration. At the Gazette, and she had no assignments. She was starting to think that Elijah was going to let her go soon. He seemed to have lost interest in Elena's writing.

She shut her laptop closed before leaning back and shutting her eyes closed. This wasn't what she wanted. There was a time where she had aspirations to become a writer and now she was stuck at a job at the Gazette, writing boring articles about the interesting things that never occurred in Mystic Falls, barely getting paid above minimum wage. She just didn't know how to get her work out there. Or better yet, she was afraid to do so. Every since what happened with her parents, she was afraid. Afraid to let herself try. How her mother would slap her silly for even thinking that, but she still felt the same way. Afraid.

"Elena." Elena immediately fluttered her eyes opened to see a figure towering over her. "Elijah, sorry. I had a long night and I finished all my assignments…" It was her sort of way of indicating that she wanted more, something bigger.

"Ah yes, I read your last article. It was good." Just good? Elena almost furrowed her eyebrows in anger. Her work was better than good, even if it was on the most mundane topics. "I wanted to show you your new assignment, something that's going to over take the whole Gazette. It'll be front page, the topic of the town. Hell, it can be a special edition of the Gazette with this topic. Everyone will be abuzzed with it!" Elijah even threw up his arms into fists of excitement in front of his chest.

Elena opened her mouth in an 'o' shape. First of all, Elijah being so excited. He usually had a stoic face, showing no or few emotions. Second of all, a huge assignment! Front page material! Elena held in her squeals of excitement. She waited her whole career for this moment. She was finally going to have her shining moment.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet your new assignment. I'm sure you've heard of him." A black figure materialized besides Elijah with a Cheshire smile she knew all too well. "Meet Damon Salvatore."

Elena's face drained of all color. '_You're fucking kidding me._'

"Miss Gilbert, it will be a pleasure to work with you." Damon stepped forward and grabbed her hand to kiss her knuckles, the same thing he did when he met her at the Grill. She was starting to despise this man. The same god damn feelings rippled through her body. Was she hormonal or something? Or was it his pheromones?

"I want everything. I want to know about his life when he lived in Mystic Falls as a kid, his rise to fame, his work on his current album, why he picked here to work on it. I want everything, Elena. Don't disappoint me. We have a star in our midst." Elijah smiled at Elena before nodding at Damon and walking away.

Damon immediately floated and sat himself on the edge of Elena's desk, showcasing his glorious body in tight black jeans, a black v-neck, and boots, pretty much the same thing she saw him in the first time she met him minus the leather jacket and sunglasses. His hair was tousled sexily. Why did everything about him seem so effortless? Did he have to look so good looking all the time?

"By the way, you forgot something at my house." Damon slipped something out of his jean's pocket and set it on Elena's lap.

She looked down to see black lacy underwear lying against her white jeans. Her face flushed red. "You asshole!" Elena snarled at Damon.

He leaned in and whispered softly for only Elena could hear it, "You like it, and you definitely liked what I did last night."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I didn't really like how I ended and I had trouble writing this chapter but I decided to get it out of the way so we can move on with the story. I have plenty of good stuff coming up and more lyrics! Lots and lots of lyrics so get prepared!

Reviews are helpful and definitely motivation! :)


	7. Friends

**A/N:** Ahh, so sorry for the lack of update. I went on a trip over the weekend. I even bought my laptop so I could type a new chapter but I never had a chance to even write. The schedule was hectic, early morning to early morning of the next day! I had like four hours of sleep each night, but it was worth it! The experience was amazing and impacted my life.

_Elena's at work, and her new assignment has just waltzed in._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

* * *

"What are you doing here!" Elena hissed harshly at Damon.

It was more of a statement rather than a question. She knew why he was here. He was here to taunt her, torture her. She should have just skipped out of town while she was at it.

She should have known, with her first encounter with Damon. That cocky attitude. That stupid smirk that seemed to be permanently imprinted on his face. Ugh, she hated that smirk. That smirk that made her panties want to drop the ground in a second. The panties that were now crumpled in her hands. She was a fool.

"Didn't you hear? I'm here for my extensive interview. I hear you have a long article to write about little ole me." Damon purred softly at her before leaning back further onto her desk.

This relaxing pose allowed her to take a peak at the taunting toned skin of Damon's waist and abs. Elena mentally slapped herself. Here she was drooling over a man who was trying to embarrass the fuck out of her. She could not tell what she wanted. She wanted to beat the shit out of Damon and make out for endless hours with him. God, she was really starting to feel bi-polar.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I don't want a part in it." Growling at Damon, she stood up quickly.

She needed an escape route. She did not want to be stuck in a game she did not want to play. She would not fall to this. She. Just. Would. Not.

Damon leaped immediately to his feet and grabbed Elena's waist before pulling her close to him.

He missed this feeling. He missed her warm body being pressed close to him, even if it was for a short moment of time. He would not let her slip away from his fingers too easily. She intrigued him. He wanted to know more and playing hard to get only made him want more of her. Damon would be lying if he said he didn't think about her.

* * *

_She made him shudder. Shudder._

_Damon lay on his bedroom floor, his mind replaying the events that had taken place in the Salvatore living room not too long ago._

_"Good bye, Damon Salvatore."_

_The last words she had said to him, it made him shudder. The way she said his name, it always seemed so lighthearted, yet dowsed with lustful intentions. She gave him goose bumps. He would not let her know that. He would not let her know that she had permanently imprinted herself on his mind._

_And he hated it._

_He hated how often he thought about her. He hated how he loved her lips on his. He hated how she reduced him nothing to incompetent words. He hated her._

_Damon rolled over onto his back. He had to give this shot. He just needed to know a little bit about her. He had to see what she was truly like. His lustful intentions were turning into more, and it scared him. It scared him how easily Elena had made her way into his life, without even trying. It irked him._

_"I have to do things right." Damon murmured under his breath._

_He closed his eyes but sleep never came. He would wake up at night, shivering, shuddering, goose bumps, cold, sweating. Thoughts of Elena plaguing his mind. He wanted to scream. He was screaming in his mind. At his stupidity for falling into this trap. For his stupidity._

_Damon sat up and grabbed his notepad before starting to scribble words down._

This time I really need to do things right

Shivers that you give me keep me freezing all night

You make me shudder, oh yeah

I can't believe it, I'm not myself,

Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else

You make me shudder

If I could touch you, I'd never let go

Now you got me screaming and I cannot shut up, oh, shut up, yeah

Now I am lying on the bedroom floor barely even speaking

_Damon nibbled on the end of his pen for a bit. This could work. He could do this. He could finish this album._

_But he needed an excuse to see Elena. He needed an excuse to be close to her, spend time with her. He had to explore this side of him. Oh yes. Klaus. Elijah. Just a coincidence. _

* * *

"Ah, ah, ah." He said as he raised his right hand with an index finger holding up, tilting side to side with each "ah" that he said. He was so irritating. He was infuriating.

"You have a huge article that you simply can not skip out on. I mean, your job practically lies in my hands. And, being the gentleman I am, I'm willing to help you. Just imagine." Damon turned around swiftly, bringing up his hands to the air before him before spreading them apart.

"You could shock the world." He wiggled his fingers in the air before turning around and shooting Elena a stupid crooked smile that made her twitch her mouth up a bit into a smile. Damn him.

"You would expose Damon Salvatore as he is." Damon turned back to Elena with smile still hanging off his face. She wanted to slap it off of him.

"And what is he?" She posed as an innocent questions.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." Damon tilted his head and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She would kill him. She would strangle him. Then dispose of his body. Elena growled at him. She was right where he wanted her to be. Fine, two could play this game. He wanted to tease her, she could do the same. She would make him regret for starting a game that he could not win with Elena Gilbert.

"So when do you want to start then?" Damon threw both his eyebrows up, in surprise.

It was too easy. What was she up to? He knew he would have to poke and prod a bit more at her before she would eventually give into this idea. As much as he wanted to keep his life private, it was the only excuse to spend time with Elena. Not like there was much going on in his life anyways. Just family drama and his break up with Katherine. She would not find much from his life anyways.

"Lunch. The Grill. Let's go now." Damon smirked before locking his arms with Elena and leading her towards the exit.

"Ah, ah, ah." Elena copied the same movements Damon had used previously on Elena.

"I don't think so. You have to promise to behave." Elena looked seriously at Damon.

Damon put on a fake pouting face at Elena who returned the same pouting look, only better. Damn, this girl really knew how to play her cards well. He sighed and rolled his eyes, falling for those damn pouty lips he wanted to nibble on.

"I swear I'll behave." Damon threw his palm up besides his shoulder before placing the other hand over his heart. "Boy Scout's promise."

Elena smiled mischievously to herself. Let the pieces fall in place.

* * *

Elena had decided to follow Damon to the Grill. She had her own car after all and she was not down to be in the same car with him for fifteen minutes. There was only so much self control she had before she threw herself at Damon. She cursed herself silently for thinking such promiscuous thoughts of him.

There was something else there. Something more than lust that she did not dare explore. She had been there before, been down that path. And she refused to go down it. Emotions were hurtful. They lashed back at you, impossible to control. She had to keep herself in check. She could not let herself feel anything for him. Anything.

She promised to herself. Keep him at an arm's length. Fuck that, keep him a mile away from your heart. Let no one get close to your heart. No. one.

Damon had made himself at a booth before Elena came and slid from across him. He looked at her with his eyes, locking them with the chocolate ones.

Elena steeled herself. She couldn't let herself look away. That would mean she was letting him win, and she was fighting to win. Damon saw it. He saw how that fire was burning in her eyes, the fight, the passion. And he wanted more of it.

"So let's start." Elena pulled out her recorder before turning it on and setting it on the table.

Damon scolded himself. He should have known better that Elena would want to get straight to business, too bad not the kind of business he was interested with her.

"I heard Katherine is actually a prostitute who played you for your money. She used you and then slept with everyone you knew behind your back. I have also heard that you have daddy issues. From what I heard, you were wreck havoc which lead to your mother's death." Elena stated it quite bluntly. She wanted to throw him off, hurt him a bit.

And she did. Even if it was briefly. A face of hurt swept over Damon's face before he covered it quickly up with a perk of an eyebrow.

She suddenly felt guilty. Guilty for what she said.

"I thought you were a journalist, not a tabloid." Damon waved down a waitress before ordering bourbon. He needed a strong drink. He just needed it to mask that wound that Elena had cut into him. He just needed to cover that wound back up so he could continue this game. She was playing hard, dirty, and it hurt. But that was the last time she would do that. The last time.

The waitress quickly bought his drink to him, for which Damon quickly took a swig from. "Ready to start over again?" Damon stated coldly.

Elena gulped quietly. She did not want to become a journalist, but she had to. It paid the bills. It put her brother through school. Her dreams were unachievable, never to be reconsidered again. "I'm just trying to get the facts."

With that said, she turned off the recorder and set it back in her bag.

Elena looked over the menu that had been handed to her. She knew it backwards and forwards, but she had to break eye contact with Damon who looked over her with cool eyes. Elena wasn't even reading the menu, she read the same item over and over again.

"How old are you even, Elena?" Damon leaned forward, scent overwhelming Elena's nostrils.

She counted quietly in her head to three, before looking up at him with fierce eyes. "This is about you, not me."

Damon leaned back into his seat and sprawled his arms across the top. "Ah, but you see. What makes you think I'm going to easily going to give you insight to all of my life like that? You want to know the truth behind what happened with Katherine? Who she was? What she did? What happened between my father and I? About my mother?" He emphasized on the last question more than the others. That one had been the one that hit him the hardest.

"I'm not going to let you know everything like that. You're going to have to work for it, if you want to succeed. Let's get to know each other, be friends. Or more if you want." Damon's eyes narrowed down Elena's body, stopping briefly at her chest before winking at Elena. He was back in this game, coming back with an even strong impetus.

Elena blushed furiously. She hated his eyes. It was like they pierced through her, with those blue diamond eyes. "This should be professional. This is a professional atmosphere, Damon. Just because we had a fling, it doesn't apply to this situation. I am simply here to get the information for the article I need. Nothing more."

Elena closed her eyes and looked up at Damon. Those eyes were shining with amusement which only provoked Elena's anger. He was not taking her seriously. She was going to punch his pretty little face.

"Elena, you don't understand this, do you? Your job depends on this, but let me phrase it in a different way. I have connections. I could make you famous. You could be a famous writer. You would be known. This article could enlighten just the town, or it could enlighten the world. Don't you see what I'm offering you? A chance. An experience. But in order for you to achieve that, you need me. And I'm not opening up my life to a stranger. We couldn't simply be friends? Just friends?" Damon intertwined his fingers with each other before setting it on the table in front of them.

Elena opened her mouth to say something. It was tempting. He was right. But her job also on the line for this. It wasn't fabulous, but it paid the bills. And sometimes, she got a little bit of pleasure out of her job. It was as close as possibly to being a writer, without being a writer. Elena bit her lip in hesitation. He said he would behave.

"Fine, but you promised to behave. If I say it's too much, you have to stop. I have boundaries."

Damon smiled before putting out his hand in front of her. Elena eyed his hand suspiciously before grabbing it and shaking it.

It shocked her. His hand. His touch. She quickly yanked her hand out of his own.

Damon's hand was hanging there in the air. He was in shock. It was like a spell had bounded them together, the shock explained it all. She was going to mean more than he knew.

After quickly ordering and receiving their food, Damon got right to it.

"So how old are you? I'm assuming since you and Stefan are so close, you're twenty too?" Damon took a bit into his sandwich before taking another sip from his bourbon.

"Eighteen." Elena had been quietly analyzing the question, and she would for every question. They were going to be friends, but she wouldn't allow him to get to close. Just the bare minimum would squeak by enough for her to get the information she needed.

"And you?" Elena twirled her fork in a circular motion so she could get a tightly bunch of rolled pasta into her mouth. She smiled as she bit off the rest of the noodles that were hanging from her lips. The food was good as usual.

Damon smiled at her. The simple innocent look of Elena enjoying food, he wanted to be the one to make her smile. Oh my god. What was he thinking? He was slowly turning into Stefan, the weak ass guy who fell for every girl. Damon shook his head.

"I'm twenty-three. Good to know I'm wasn't doing anything illegal with you last night." Damon winked at her before taking a long swig from his cup of bourbon. Elena simply rolled her eyes.

Lunch has finished and Elena had gained the bare minimum from Damon. He was twenty-three, his favorite color was black and red, his favorite food was Italian, he loved music. She was getting no where at this rate.

Damon the other hand had thought he learned a lot. Elena was only eighteen, at least she wasn't under eighteen or else he would be in big trouble. He wondered how Stefan and she became friends if they were two years apart. Even if they did go to the same school, he was two years older than Elena. Her favorite color was blue. Her favorite food was also Italian. She loved running.

"Elena, come over for dinner tonight." Damon had stated bluntly. Out of nowhere, while they were sitting in silence, waiting for the check to come.

Elena had opened her mouth in shock. She had not expected it. And to be honest, she didn't want to go anywhere near Damon. He made her not think straight. And being too closer to him put her in dangerous situations, for herself.

"Come on, I make the best chicken parmesan there is on the whole world. Just let me spoil you for a bit." Damon reached out and grabbed Elena's hand.

Tingles rolled through her body. Elena pondered over the thought. No, she would be the one to make his mind go haywire. She wanted to drive him crazy. She didn't want to be in the palm of his hands. She was going to turn the tables. She remembered why she had agreed to even come with lunch with him. She was going to make him eat his words.

"I'll be over at seven. Have dinner ready." Elena stood up before walking by and running a hand up his arm. She bent over and whispered softly in his ear.

"Be sure to dress nice."

And with that, Elena was gone, again. Damn her, she always left with the last word.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know how you're feeling about it with some reviews.**  
**

Elena's afraid to let Damon get to close, and Damon is too eager to know more about Elena. What will happen?

Reviews motivate me!


	8. Last Words

**A/N:** I'm the worst. I kept telling myself I would go home and type up the chapter but things always came up. I had my first two hardest AP Exams and that was hell. Now it's not as bad because my other two AP exams are easy, finals are easy since they're all projects, prom, graduation. AHHH!

Where'd my reviewers go? Your input matters to me so so so much. They're my inspiration and motivation!

Thank you for all who have put in time to favorite, alert, and reviewed.

Welp, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It kind of... yeah. K, just read.

* * *

"Dear god, Elena! You… wow." Caroline was speechless. Yes, speechless. Elena had managed to make talkative, aggressive, loud, best friend to be speechles. That was an accomplishment.

Caroline squealed as she stood up to get a better look at Elena. Dressed in blue flowy top and a grey skirt, Elena rolled her eyes. She had no idea why Caroline was overreacting.

"A date with Damon Salvatore. Oh god, the dirty things I've done with him." Caroline stood behind Elena, basically bouncing up and down as Elena finished up her hairstyle, letting the waves cascade down one side of her shoulder. Oh, that's why she's overreacting.

"Done with him? What do you mean by that?" Elena gave Caroline a quizzical look before turning around and walking towards her clutch, quickly opening it and pulling out her lip gloss.

"Oh yes. The things I've done with him… in my mind. Many time, different positions, different scenarios." Caroline was starting to ramble on for ages before earning a slight giggle from Elena.

"This is a strictly professional relationship. I'm not even interested in him." Elena's other half, the lustful one, scolded her greatly. "He's just inviting me over for dinner. I'm going to get the story, and I'll publish it. Nothing more."

Elena caught one good look at herself before turning and walking down the stairs, Caroline close on her heels. "Please! Who are you trying to fool? Sometimes, I swear you forget that I'm your best friend and I can read you like a book. That and you told me about the time where Damon's fingers were getting a little too friendly and then after, you were on your knees while you gave him a blo-"

Elena twirled around immediately, throwing her hand over Caroline's mouth. "Jeremy's home! I don't want him knowing, yet alone knowing, what kind of sexual activities I get involved with on my off time!"

Caroline threw up her hand in apology, which as enough for Elena.

"Text me everything tonight. Or, tomorrow morning." Caroline sent Elena a flirtatious wink. An eye roll later and a small wave, Elena had managed to make it out of her door and into her car, towards the Salvatore Boarding house.

* * *

Damon had finished recording the guitar part for the new song he was currently working on. With his crude beating on the living room wooden coffee table, he listened to the background track. He recorded the few guitar chords over the beat. Satisfied, he pulled the headphones over his ears before standing in front of the microphone.

He had gotten over his shy phase, the part where he would be afraid to sing in front of others, especially songs that he had written. But still, he felt insecure. That's why he always had to isolate himself. He was just like any other human being, even though he felt dead most of the time, he craved for approval.

He could close up this soundtrack in a few minutes, giving him exactly two hours to have dinner prepared for Elena. Hearing the background track, Damon closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

_This time I really need to do things right  
Shivers that you give me keep me freezing all night_

_You make me shudder, oh yeah_  
_I can't believe it, I'm not myself,_  
_Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else_  
_You make me shudder_

_Oh I really need to know_  
_Or else you gotta let me go_  
_You're just a fantasy girl_  
_It's an impossible world_  
_All I want is to be with you always_  
_I give you everything_  
_Pay some attention to me_  
_All I want is just you and me always_

_Give me affection_  
_I need your perfection_  
_Cause you feel so good_  
_You make me stutter, stutter_

_If I could touch you, I'd never let go_  
_Now you got me screaming and I cannot shut up, oh, shut up, yeah_  
_Now I am lying on the bedroom floor barely even speaking_

_And I cannot get up, get up_  
_Oh I really, I really, I really need to know_  
_Or else you gotta let me go, ooh_

_You're just a fantasy girl_  
_It's an impossible world_  
_All I want is to be with you always_  
_I give you everything_  
_Pay some attention to me_  
_All I want is just you and me always_

_Give me affection_  
_I need your perfection_  
_Cause you feel so good_  
_You make me stutter, stutter, stutter_

_You knock me down, I can't get up, I'm stuck_  
_Gotta stop shaking me up_  
_I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think,_  
_Sinking under, I'm sinking under_

_You're just a fantasy girl_  
_It's an impossible world_  
_All I want is to be with you always_  
_I give you everything_  
_Pay some attention to me_  
_All I want is just you and me always_

_You're just a fantasy girl_  
_It's an impossible world_  
_All I want is to be with you always_  
_Give me affection, I need your perfection_  
_Cause it feels so good you make me stutter_

_I'll give you everything_  
_Give some attention to me_  
_All I want is you and me always_

_Give me affection_  
_I need your perfection_

_Cause it feels so good_  
_You make me stutter_  
_You make me stutter_  
_You make me stutter_

Damon mentally gave himself a high-five. Two songs done. His album was actually getting somewhere, and he was almost done with his other new song. And he actually loved this song. He genuinely liked how this song sounded, even with the stuttering and everything. Perhaps Elena in his life was what he needed, even if she seemed to send him mixed signals. He sighed before dragging a hand through his hair and standing up. A quick shower, change of clothes, cooking. Elena was going to grace him with her presence soon after all.

* * *

Parking her car in the gravel drive way, she could already smell the light scent of Italian food floating out of some open window. Standing and leaning against her car, she mentally went through a list of reminders. '_You're here to tease him. You're here to establish the rules. You're in control. He has no control over you._' Chanting like it was a mantra, Elena finally had her vote of confidence in herself and walked up to the door and knocked.

There was a sound of clattering metal hitting the floor, but the door was soon jerked back and Elena immediately caught the sight of Damon. His hair was messy, tousled as usual, dressed in a dark navy button up and black jeans that hung dangerously low and lose around his waist. A new accessory was a white tea towel hanging off his left shower which gave him some sort of domestic look. She had even managed to catch a slight glimpsed of the toned v-shaped that lead to his most intimate area. Elena immediately reprimanded herself for letting her mind wander off so quickly about him.

"Hey, sorry. Come on in. You look marvelous." Damon had leaned in and brushed a quick kiss across her cheek. Before she could even object, he was off into the kitchen again. Elena tentatively stepped through the door, her fingers unconsciously touching the area where Damon's lips been. She had to pull herself together. "Come on in, I want you to try something."

Following the sound of the voice, she had ended up in the kitchen of the Salvatore Boarding House. She had to remind herself that it wasn't her first time in this house. Hell, she had sleepovers here before. Then why did everything suddenly seem new? Different? Instead of seeing Stefan's stuff, she saw Damon's stuff. Everything suddenly had a mystery aspect behind it.

Damon had been mixing a sauce in a pan as he saw Elena walking in. He smiled as he watched how she had been awkwardly surveying the kitchen. She's been here before, he knew she had been. Yet here she was, as if she was a fish out on land. Suddenly, her behavior changed. Confidence was emitting from her, and he liked it. She sauntered over to him and made herself comfortable on the counter besides him. The sight in front of him made him bit his lip hard. Her legs were crossed and went on for miles. Her slight lean forward showcased off her lovely chest, a place he had the privilege of exploring before. He turned his lower half towards the stove, trying to hide a certain bulge.

Elena smirked at herself. She could do this. She would give Damon a run for his money. She scooted over a bit, so she could glance over into the pot to see white sauce boiling in the pot. "Damon Salvatore cooks? Mentally noted. It smells good, but I can't help but feel like looks are deceiving."

Damon let out a chuckle before giving her an eyebrow wiggle. "Well, that's exactly the reason I called you to come in. If you don't enjoy this, I promise we'll order a pizza or something, but I assure you that you will love this."

Elena raised a challenge eyebrow at him, something she had recently picked up from Damon with her little time with him. He stirred the sauce one more time before taking the wooden spoon out and blowing softly on the sauce, trying to cool it. She couldn't help but giggle at the domestic side of Damon. It was just so… unexpected.

Damon turned and stepped between Elena's legs. She then quickly accepted that she liked him there and he offered the end of the spoon with the white sauce in front of her mouth. Elena pretended to eye the sauce suspiciously which earned her a nudge in the ribs from Damon. The scent was overwhelming. The sauce, Damon's scent. Everything. She leaned forward and took a taste. Remember how she said the scent was overwhelming? The taste was even better. She had even manage to elicit a moan from her lips.

Damon's eyes immediately grew a shade darker, the look of lust apparent in his eyes. He quickly shook the feeling off. "I'm assuming that means we won't be needing pizza."

Elena's blush came and went immediately. She rolled her eyes before speaking. "Alright, not too bad Salvatore. And serve me, I'm starving." As she was about to jump down from the counter, Damon stood his ground. Her lower half of the body was pressed against his waist, and it could have been so easy for her to wrap her legs around his waist, pull him in closer, press her body against hers, kiss him.

Damon smirked at her before putting a hand down on her hip, holding her still. She was so close to him, he could have almost heard her erratic heartbeat. He wished he could. He wished he could hear her heart beat with every touch he gave him. He knew how she would react. He wanted to know how her heart reacted to him. "Hold on now."

Damon leaned in closer, his hand moving forward and cupping her face. His thumb brushed down her cheek. The pad of his thumb seemed to move too slowly for her liking. He hands were softer than she would have thought. His eyes were more crystal clear than she could have thought. He lips seemed softer than she would have thought. He was going to kiss her, she knew he was. She mentally prepared herself for this moment, and closed her eyes. The pad of his thumb brushed along her bottom lip and up to the corner of her mouth.

She fluttered her eyes open again to see Damon licking the sauce off his thumb. "You have some sauce on your mouth." She blushed furiously while Damon seemed to be celebrating his victory on getting Elena so frustrated. She wanted to smack that damn smirk off his face. Although angry, the sight was erotic. She then shoved Damon aside before jumping down from the counter. "I'll set the table."

* * *

A plate of steaming white pasta was set in front of her; a sound of glee had escaped from her. She was a starving journalist after all, she had to eat. A glass of white wine was also set besides her. "It's seafood linguine. I happen to be an excellent cook in Italian food, thanks to Mama Salvatore."

Damon genuinely smiled at her before taking the seat across from her. The lights in the dining room had been dimmed slightly, all to his doing. Damon lifted his glass up in front of him, waiting for Elena to mimic the same movement. "To friendship." The clinked his glass against hers before taking a sip of his wine. Setting it aside, he twirled his fork into the pasta and took a bite. '_Damn, I still got amazing cooking skills_.'

To his surprise, Elena had already managed to finish half of her plate already. He smiled to himself before taking another bite, that girl needed to eat anyways. She had a little too much bones, and not enough meat.

Elena decided to slow down a bit, and took a long sip from her glass. She finally remembered her main purpose for being here in the first place. "So, how did you start your career? I mean, you seemed to be very talented in music writing along with instruments." It couldn't hurt to help his ego a bit, since it would help her get more information.

He pondered over the question a bit. "Well, I started off with piano. My mother…" Damon paused a bit. He decided to just get over it and continue on. "My mother forced me to take piano. I hated it at first. I thought it was so typical, piano. Everyone played piano, but it was the only peace and quiet I could get with my mom. She was just… so passionate about music. I swear, when she played the piano, it was like the whole world stopped." Damon unconsciously smiled to himself at the memory.

Elena could have imagined it. She had seen the pictures. Damon was a carbon male copy of his mother. He even had the same smile as her, whenever he did genuinely smile. The one picture that she could remember was sitting on top of the fireplace, a very pouty Damon besides his mother on a black piano. "I saw a picture of you guys together, on the piano. Is it still here?"

Damon seemed to snap out of his zone before making direct eye contact with Elena. "It's hidden. My father wanted to get rid of it, reminded him too much of her." _Along with me_, Damon thought to himself. "I managed to convince him otherwise, the one favor he did for me. It's hidden in my mother's hold sewing room." Elena could see the pained look in Damon's face that immediately flashed away. It was obviously too much vulnerability for him in the last few minutes so she decided to steer out of emotional memory lane.

"But you also play guitar, right?" Damon smiled softly at her.

"Yup." He popped that 'p'. "I picked that up after my mom's death. I had a lot to say, and one way to express it. I started writing music when I was around eight. It was never anything great though. I saw a few of my old songs, and I'm embarrassed at the work." Damon laughed out loud and Elena liked the sound of it. Ugh, what was her problem?

"I did a few open mic nights at The Grill, but it was never enough for me. I left once I turned eighteen to try my shot in L.A. Somehow the record company saw potential in me, one thing led to another. I was in the big leagues." Damon finished off his plate and wine.

"Actually, a funny story how I even managed to get an audition with the record company…"

* * *

He was charming. He was polite. He was funny. Besides his little stunt with the sauce in the kitchen, he was a gentleman. He cleared her plates, bought her dessert, which was the best tiramisu she had ever had in her life, and even allowed her to listen to his latest songs he had just done. Well song, since the last time she was here; she kind of slightly invaded his privacy and listened in on his unreleased songs. The latest one, Stutter, was just so damn catchy, but she wouldn't let him know that.

Sitting besides Damon, he laughed as the headphones from his laptop caught in her hair. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop of struggling as he leaned forward to help her untangle the white buds from her gorgeous brunette locks. "Thanks." Elena muttered before standing up.

She went to reach for her clutch which was besides her. "I really should leave. It's late already and I think I have enough to write the beginning of the article, or at least the beginning of your career." Elena brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She was always bad at saying goodbyes.

"Wait!" Damon immediately jumped to his feet. He then noticed his dramatic jump and placed a hand behind his neck, being awkward Damon for once. "How about a quick dance before you leave?" Damon tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans before shrugging. He seemed so innocent, boyishly cute. How could she say no?

"Sure." Placing her clutch back down, Damon unplugged the headphones from the laptop and played a slow song before offering his hand to Elena. She grabbed it softly, but he tugged her in close to him, his hands resting lightly and innocently on her waist, her hands softly resting on his shoulders. "I really enjoyed tonight, Elena."

She leaned in closer to Damon, her arms now wrapped around his neck. She loved the way he said her name. Elena. "I have to say, you were quite the gentleman tonight. Too bad I don't get to see this side of you too much. You know the non-asshole arrogant insufferable big shot celebrity." Damon chuckled softly, his warm breath spreading around her neck, the scent of bourbon even though she was sure he only drank wine tonight.

"Well, you kind of have to coax that side of me out." His fingers trailed up and down her sides and goose bumps rose from her skin. Her own hand had escaped from the other hand's clasp behind Damon's neck and trailed down his chest. She could feel the hard rock abs, the flat planes of his chest. She went lower until her hand rested on the waistband of his jeans, and toyed with his belt buckle.

Damon shifted pressed his lower half closer to Elena, desperate for friction. He lips lightly brushed against the column of her throat. He was desperate for her. Desperate to finish off what they had started last time, and Elena knew all of it.

She leaned forward until she was on her tippy toes and sucked softly on Damon's earlobe. "I bet you want me right now, don't you?" Damon nodded furiously, his hands playing with the hem of her shirt. And right when his fingers were about to slip under her shirt, right when she was about to unbutton his jeans, she pulled away.

"Good night, Mr. Salvatore. Thank you for the fine dinner. I'll be in touch." Elena strolled away and picked up her clutch, this time sure that she was going to leave this house with her dignity.

Right when she was about to open her car, she felt strong arms wrap around her, turning her around. A hard chest pressed against hers. "I'm really getting tired of you having all the last words." Damon murmured into her ear.

His hand gripping her hair lightly, his other hand moved up to cup Elena's face before tunneling into her hair and pulling lips in for a kiss. It wasn't like their first kiss. The first kiss was desperate, lustful. This was… different. Elena moaned into his mouth before digging her fingernails into his raven locks. It was soft, passionate, and dare she even say, romantic?

His lips were so soft yet they were pressing in for a hard kiss, which she reciprocated back to him. After those sixteen seconds, she counted, he pulled away. Both persons with swollen lips, heaving chests, and ruffled hair. "Good night, Elena. We're on first name basis, now." Damon winked at her before walking away from her and closing the door behind him. Damn Damon.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay okay. I promise I'll have another chapter up this week. Do you guys like the songs? You could look them up! They're pretty good.

Tell me how you're feeling! GIVE ME YOUR INPUT. THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. -desperate rant-

_Stutter - Maroon 5_


	9. Giving back to the Community

**A/N:** I officially suck as an author. Took me forever to get up this chapter, but I just needed to find the motivation. On the bright side, I've graduated from high school! On the down side, I'm leaving the country for a month in about two weeks. I'll try my best to bust out a few chapters so I can give you guys your fix before I leave!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. I asked for more reviews and got twice as much. Thank you so much. It means so much for you guys to put time in to review.

Thank you to all who alert, favorite, review! I literally live off of this and it's my life. I live for your guys' approval!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

* * *

**Chapter 9: Giving back to the Community**

Elena was stressed. Ugh, that was an understatement. With Founder's Day Celebration rapidly approaching, she had so many things to do. She had to help Mrs. Lockwood decorate for the Founder's Day ball which was tomorrow. The whole town was in frenzy, under the fierce bark of Mrs. Lockwood, something she would experience later today at the Lockwood mansion. She had to go check on Jeremy because she had just finished hemming his outfit for the Founder Day's parade which was happening in just a few hours. And oh god, the float. She had just hoped that it was going to look better than it did than yesterday.

This was one of the most stressful events of the year and yet, she had to participate. Even though she was barely out of high school, she was still apart of the committee, something her mother had forced her to engage in every year. Even without the constant reminder of her mother, she did it anyways. She felt like she had to, like it was one of the few ways to keep in touch with her mother… it was as close as she would get at least.

Elena had only finished tailoring her dress before grabbing Jeremy's outfit, and rushing out of her house. A faint "blimp" erupted from her phone which caused Elena to do a full three-sixty. Oh god, her phone. She rushed back up the stairs before grabbing it, unlocking, and seeing a message from an unknown number. She looked at the message: _**Trying to avoid me? ;)**_

Elena rolled her eyes. She could literally feel the smirk radiating from that damn winky face. She swiftly typed in a message before scrambling down the stairs and into her car. She was already running late.

A twink of Damon phone and he lazily pulled it out of his pocket.

_**I've been busy with the Founder's Day Celebration preparation. I've got to go, TTYL.**_

His lips twitched into a quick smirk. Ah, he should have known. She was a Gilbert after all. He lifted his fingers up to his lips, tapping them lightly on his lips. He had invaded Stefan's phone, stealing off a certain number of a certain brunette girl with doe eyes. And while he was in his dearest younger brother's room, he couldn't help but snoop around a bit. After all, what sort of older brother would he be if he didn't?

* * *

During his excursion in Stefan's room, he had come across the infamous journal. Ah yes! The journal that Stefan dedicates a good solid hour every night, the inner thoughts and emotions of the brooding Stefan Salvatore. As he made himself comfortable on Stefan's own bed, he opened up the first page. It must have been the first entry for the forth coming year.

_Dear Journal, (You call this a journal? It's obviously Stefy's diary.)_

_Senior year had come and gone. (How cliché.) And even throughout all this time, I have yet to admit my feelings for Elena. (Surprise surprise.) I will though, this year. I can't help but feel that this year will finally be my year. I've read about him, Damon. His success grows each time by a magnitude. I suppose he deserves it, in a way. (Dick move, Stefy.)_

Damon grew bored about Stefan writing about the past and brushed forward to the more recent entries.

_Dear Journal, (Ugh, doesn't the same line get boring?)_

_I did it. I finally asked Elena to go out with me. Of course, with his perfect timing, Damon just had to make an appearance. I should have seen this coming. It seems like the universe is always going against me. (Broody Stefy appears once again.) She sat there, staring off. It seemed like she didn't hear me, but I knew that look. She was contemplating. It hurt, a bit, to not have her answer quickly. Then Damon came along. Ugh, I get so frustrated with him. He appears out of no where, expecting me to accept him into my life again. (Teenage drama queen.) Anyways, my break was cut short with an evil glance from my manager, Matt. _

Damon perked an eyebrow at the entry. Stefan did have a love interest in mind after all. This was awkward.

_Dear Journal,_

_I finally saw Elena today, in my own home, with Damon. I can't help but feel suspicious. (Well, we were about to do the deed until SOMEONE came in.) He said he wanted to keep his presence unknown, yet he was being interviewed for the Gazette. I'm suspicious. I need to warn Elena to stay away from him. He's bad news for her. (Thanks, Stefy.)_

Damon shut the journal before setting it away. At least he got a good glimpse of what Stefan thought about him. Asshole.

* * *

Back to the present, he couldn't stop thinking about it, about their kiss, about how flustered she looked when he walked away. A small victory for Damon, right there. But since then, twelve days to be exact, Elena had been avoiding him. Although he could understand her obligations to the committee, he felt slightly offended. They had obviously crossed boundaries before with their little "makeout session" in the taxi cab and his couch. He knew she was reluctant to admit her feelings for him, but he would change that.

Damon dragged his hair through his hair. Today was the parade, and he had promised Mrs. Lockwood he would help her set up the sound system for the parade. He had no idea how he had gotten looped into this. Oh wait, he did. That woman never missed a beat; she immediately spotted Damon out of the crowd, with the scruffy upcoming beard, hat, and sunglasses. Damn that woman. Almost busting his disguise, she had blackmailed him into setting up the sound system or else everyone would _somehow_ hear of how the Damon Salvatore was in town. Damn him and his experience with these things when he was still an unknown artist.

Damon grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. Sporting on the sunglasses and black beanie hat, he slipped out of the Salvatore Boarding house, hopeful to see a particular brown eyed girl.

* * *

Elena looked over Jeremy one more time. "Are you sure you're suppose to wear it like that? I could have sworn Dad always wore it on the right side…"

It still hurt. Just to mention her father. Jeremy immediately spotted the flash of hurt, and immediately stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's fine, Elena. As long as I can pull this gun out in half a second when I see the enemy so I can defend myself, it should be fine." His brown bushy hair and those heartwarming eyes, reminded her of him. He was the younger version of her father.

A quick nod, and Elena stepped back. "You're right. I'm just being too picky now." Elena brushed a bit of imaginary dust off of Jeremy's shoulder. Even though he was only sixteen, she felt like he was taking care of her more than the other way around. "I have to go help Mrs. Lockwood set up the stage for the parade. I'll see you when you're walking." A quick brush across Jeremy's cheek and she was gone.

Grabbing the shitload of decorations she had from the back of her car, she shuffled her way towards the stage only to bump a hard chest. Flowers and other random useless shit flew every where, including Elena who landed on her butt, hard. "Mmm, how clumsy of me."

She knew that velvet voice anywhere, she just refused to admit. She would not open her eyes. She will not.

"The ground comfortable?"

Ugh, she hated him. She opened her eyes and flashed him a dirty look before scrambling, trying to get up.

"Just let me help you, Elena."

She swatted his hands away. Pulling herself up from the ground, she looked at all the splattered decorations at the Town Square. "I swear, you just appear to cause me mischief and grief." Elena scowled as she bent down to pick up a fake flower decoration.

She could feel his blue eyes wondering over her body, stopping over her bottom. Was he really checking her out right now?

"Look Damon, I can not do this right now! I have so many things to do! This parade, the ball, and I don't have time for your shi-"

Elena stopped her words. Damon was picking up all her decorations. He had not even been checking her out at all. He was actually helping her pick up. Well, that was…. Unexpected. She expected… well, pervertedness. Annoyingness. Stuff like that.

After picking up a majority of the stuff, he turned around and gave her that look. The waggle of the eyebrow.

"I.. er.. th-thank you." Elena's face flushed once again as she quickly turned away to pick up the rest of the decorations.

"I'll help you bring them over to the stage. I'm working over there anyways." Damon shot her a genuine smile, which threw her off a bit. What was going on here?

"What are you even doing here?" Elena eyed the dark figure in front of him. She couldn't help but think he looks so cute in his black beanie. He almost looked like a tall brooding hipster, only you know, gorgeous.

Damon let out a soft laugh, which Elena decided she enjoyed hearing very much. Oh my, what was her problem? Damon acts not-annoying for two minutes and she was flailing all over him. "I got black mailed into setting up the sound system. I set up the sound system, no one finds out I'm in town. That women is quite brilliant, I have to say."

As Damon set the decorations back on stage, he turned around and gave Elena his signature smirk. Setting her own pile besides him, she got close enough to lean in and smell him. He looked delicious. He smelled delicious. She wanted him. God, she wanted him so badly.

"Mrs. Lockwood will do anything to make sure this Founder's Day Celebration is a success." Elena flashed him a soft smile.

In that moment, he wanted her. That smile, it was killer. What was wrong with him? He barely even knew this girl. He loved the way she looked. He loved the way she smelled. God, he wanted her so badly.

They stood there awkward for a bit, like awkward teenagers who didn't know how to speak to the opposite sex. This was never Damon. This was never Elena. Damon went after what he wanted. Elena always had the boys chasing at her tail. Damon always got what he wanted. Elena always knew when to say no. Damon was insecure. He was always second best. Elena was insecure. She is now afraid to make decisions.

Confidence was never a problem for them, that was until they encountered life and each other.

"I should umm… go decorate this stage before Mrs. Lockwood throws a BF." Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her hair. '_Good job on taking initiative, on running away._'

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but his mind immediately scolded him. '_Don't say a thing. Just let her walk away before you say something stupid_.'

Each taking their own corner of the stage, they worked their way, the minutes ticking down to the big Founder Day's parade.

* * *

Sweat was started to drip down Damon's back and forehead, forcing him to take his beanie and jacket off. Elena's quick glance off to his corner had caused her to blush. His shirt was sticking close to his body, showing his defined chest and back. God, it was unfair how celebrities could stay so fit. His hair was a mess, partially styled by the sweat and beanie. It was almost in a Mohawk. It didn't matter, he could pull off any luck. His scruffy almost beard gave him a harder, rougher, look that only seemed to appeal even more to Elena. His piercing blue eyes flickered up from the speaker he was working on, connecting only momentarily to hers before she pulled away from the gaze, working on stringing the flowers across the top of stage.

Damon wiped some of the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, standing to take a break. He had finished rigging the whole sound speaker and went over to pick up the microphone, which was of course, right next to Elena's ladder. It seemed like fate always pushed them together. He walked over besides Elena and her ladder, giving her a curt nod before bending over and picking up the microphone.

Tap. Tap. "Hello?" Damon spoke with an uneasy voice which was accompanied by a loud girlish yet short yelp.

The next few seconds seemed to happen so quickly, he had no idea what had happened. He flicked his eyes open to be met with a regretful brown. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, Damon. I.. the speakers were loud. They had fright-… they caught me off guard." Damon put the pieces together. Elena fell off the ladder. He was flat out on his back. Elena fell on top of him. Was… was she straddling him?

"Oh god!" Elena immediately tried to scramble off of him, earning her a nice little collapse besides him.

"Big deal nothing." Wait, that didn't sound right. "I mean, no big deal." Damon stood up, brushing the dust of him, before offering his hand to Elena who actually took his help this time.

"It's actually my fault. Sorry for not giving you a warning ahead of time. I should have thought ahead of time." Damon hadn't let go of her hand.

Elena gave him that soft smile again before a very loud Mrs. Lockwood made her way across the stage.

"Everything looks divine! The parade starts in fifteen minutes so places everyone!" She clapped her hands together, giving Damon and Elena a glaring stare, meaning they should skedaddle now.

Elena grudgingly let go of his hand. And like that, she was gone.

* * *

"Popcorn?" Elena glanced over her shoulder, only to see those pair of blue eyes.

Elena grabbed a handful, popping a few into her mouth. "I'm beginning to think you're stalking me, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon feigned a hurt face, placing a hand over his heart. "Ms. Gilbert, you think too lowly of me. I am merely contributing back to the community, as any good citizen would."

Elena rolled her eyes. "You were blackmailed by the mayor's wife."

"And yet I still chose to come out and help. I just want to see what sort of festivities got the whole town's panties so excited about. It seems the same when I was here." Damon stuffed a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

Elena finished her handful before grabbing some more. "It's tradition. It doesn't have to change."

Damon gave her a curious look, one that made her want to look away quickly. Ugh, this guy was getting too close to her, emotionally. Just one look, and she was a hot mess.

"Elena." He reached out for her hand and pulled her close to his chest, the bag of popcorn dropping to the ground. "Let me escort you to the Founder's Ball tomorrow."

Elena's jaw dropped to the ground. Where was this coming from?

"No."

Did Damon hear right? Did Elena actually reject him? His eyebrows furrowed immediately, letting go of her hand. "What do you mean no?"

Elena stepped away from him, trying to gain as much space as she could from him. Ugh, who did he think he was?

"I mean no. I already have a date. This is a big event. You just don't ask someone the day before! God, you're so fucking annoying. You can't just go around thinking you own everything! I am a human person! You're incorrigible! You need to learn the meaning of personal space. I can't believe I have to work with you."

Elena had no idea where this was coming from. He just shocked her, surprised her. All of the sudden, he was asking to escort her to the Founder's Ball. She had asked Stefan months ago, as friends of course. Only, except of calmly explaining to Damon, she was snapping at him. Snapping at the sexual tension they had, snapping about how much she wanted him, snapping about how he always bought the worst out of her.

"Where. Is. This. Coming. From?" Damon gritted his teeth. He was trying incredibly hard not to snap back at her. Trying not to smash the closest thing next to him, whether it be a watermelon or even a person. "Fuck this. So much for trying to be civil with you."

Damon spun on his heel and stormed away. Funny enough, Elena had done the same thing as the same time. She couldn't deal with this. She had to get ready for the Ball. He couldn't deal with this. He had to find a date for the Ball.

* * *

**A/N:** PARALLELISM. Lol, sorry. English classes kicking in at last.

I'm already working on the next chapter, hoping to get it up by the end of this week. I know there is lack of some Delena romance, but I swear the next chapter, there will be some good stuff. ;)

Please please review.

P.S: For all of those who love it when Damon writes his songs & records them, the chapter after the next, I will incorporate them all in. I just got to get the plot moving along.

Hang in there guys. 3


	10. Dilemma in the Study

**A/N:** Yes, I did it! I updated within the week!

So I just wanted to extend an awesome thanks to all my readers. Over _10,000 hits_ in a little over a month! Over _50 reviews_! Over _50 favs_! Over _100 alerts_! You guys are the freakin' best! I wouldn't know what I would do without you guys! So thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU so much for coming along with me on my first fanfiction journey!

_Elena just rejected Damon's invitation to go to the Founder's Ball with him._

Finally, some more Delena Smut!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dilemma in the Study**

Damon sat on a bar stool, nursing his bourbon. Damn, Elena. She always got under his skin somehow. He had asked kindly, as a friend. And she had the nerve to reject him. Not only that, but in the rudest way possibly. She had almost literally eaten his head off. He let out a low growl from the back of his throat before throwing back the rest of his drink.

He raised his first two fingers towards the bartender, hoping for a quick refill until a fury of blonde swept across his face. Damon reacted slowly, looking up to be met with brown fierce eyes, reminding him of a familiar face he had confronted today.

Damon's eyes raked down the body in front of him, slightly older than him, in fit shape, dirty blonde hair in wavy tresses, and those brown eyes. Her eyes almost made him shudder, almost. They were constant reminders of her, yet it wasn't even close. He rolled his eyes at his misery. What was wrong with him? He was one of the most desirable bachelors in the celebrity world, and yet here he was lamenting over the current situation. He. Was. Pathetic.

"Andie Starr." The dirty blonde women had basically purred to him as she held a hand out towards him. He slowly turned his body towards her, taking her hand and brushing his lips over the back of her hand. "Lovely to meet you."

His hot bourbon flavored breath spread over the back of her hand, goosebumps immediately rising on the surface of her arms. "No name?"

Damon waggled his eyebrows at her before taking a sip from his cup. "I like to leave a little bit of mystery surrounding me."

Perking an eyebrow at the dark figure, Andie slid into the seat besides him, giving him a curt nod. "So, why do you seem so down, mysterious stranger?" Andie gave the bartender a look, who nodded quickly before making her "usual."

Damon let out a dry laugh. "What makes you think I'm down? Maybe I'm just a guy who likes to spend a little time on his own, savoring his drink at the bar."

Sliding the drink down the counter, Andie caught her Tequila Sunrise in her left hand. Taking a tender sip from the drink, she smiled in approval before setting it back on the counter. "I'm a reporter, it's my job to read people. That and to do my research on people." Andie set her elbows on the edge of the counter, setting her head between the palms of her hands, giving Damon that smoldering sex look.

"So, tell me why a tall dark handsome stranger waltzes into a small, basically unknown town? No one knows anything about him except for the fact that he's currently taking up residence. No one recognizes him, even if he was to be a former residence of the town. A little research, and it appears that Mystic Falls has a celebrity among them. How would the town react? More importantly, what would a big celebrity like oh, I don't know, Damon Salvatore, be doing in Mystic Falls?" Andie batted her eyebrows at him a few times, trying to give that essence of innocence around her.

Damon let out a hearty laugh this time. Mmm, how interesting she could see right through him? "What gave me away? I was sure that no once could see past this atrocious almost-beard, glasses, hat? I usually do so well with disguises."

Andie took a long sip from here drink, adding to the dramatic effect. "Like I said, I'm a reporter. It's my job to look up things that appear out of the norm. And you sir, are definitely out of the norm. In this case…" Andie's eyes raked over his disheveled appearance. Messy hair, piercing cerulean eyes, a black v-neck that just emphasized how fit he was, and a leather jacket that just screamed out "badass sex appeal." Andie bit on her bottom lip. "In this case, it's a… tempting norm to investigate."

Damon smirked at her before finishing his drink. "Oh really?" He waggled his eyebrows once more at her. "Anyways, I already have a journalist working on 'the story' about me. You came a little too late."

Andie let out a soft laugh. "Oh Mr. Salvatore, that surely won't discourage me. Journalist and reporters are different. Tell me, who is this supposed journalist working on your story?"

"Elena Gilbert." Short and concise. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't have much other to say about her.

"Ah, Ms. Gilbert. Needless to say, I can assure her our works are different. And who's to say I was interested in your story?" Andie stood up and picked up her clutch before turning around. She peeked a look around her shoulder.

Damon stood up and threw a couple of bills to cover his and hers drink, before standing behind her and pulling his body flush against hers. "So Andie, tell me that you're free for the Founder's Ball tomorrow and you don't have a date." No more rejections today. He would not take it.

"I'm free for the Founder's Ball tomorrow, I don't have a date, and I also happen to be free… tonight."

* * *

Elena breathed in deeply. She held it. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. She wondered if she held this long enough, she would stop breathing herself. Three Mississippi. It didn't hurt. She wasn't suffering. She wasn't longing for air. It felt like she didn't need to breathe at all. Letting her breath out at last, she felt slightly emptier than she had felt before she took in her last breath.

Elena let her fingertips trickle lightly over her brown curls which were both resting over her shoulders, a slight curl cascaded down the right side of her face. A necklace which Stefan had given her a long time ago, rustic but somewhat fashionable. A blue floor long dress, taken in at the waist, outlining the hourglass shape she had, emphasis on her chest which was neither too little nor too large. Simple black heels matched with simple makeup which emphasized more on her eyes. She was ready. She was ready for this. Yes, she was. She was excited for this. Yes, she was. No, she wasn't.

Elena let out a breath of scowl, of disbelief. She didn't want to go to this Founder's Ball. She refused. She was not excited. She did not to spend the night of Stefan's arm. She did not want to dance with him. She did not want to socialize with others. She just wanted to hide from everyone for a bit. She was tired of putting on a happy face and fake smile for everyone. She was tired of it. She was tired of it all.

Elena was craving to drag her hands through her hair, but she knew Caroline was dismember her if she ruined her hair. She ended up digging her French manicured nails into the palms of her hands. Temporary jabs of pain that was barely felt by her. Why did she feel so empty? Why did she contemplate her life so much? It didn't always used to be like this. There used to be so more. So much more innocence.

"Ahhh! You look gorgeous! Stefan is going to drop his pants once he sees you, and will want to get into yours! Good thing you have a dress on! Easy access." Caroline sent a wink at Elena who tried her best to let out a light chuckle. She failed.

Caroline's eyes swept over Elena's state. There was something wrong. And right as she opened her mouth to speak her concerns, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be Stefan." Elena jumped from her seat on the edge of the bed and smoothed out her dress with her hands. "I'll get it, Elena. Gotta give you a big entrance and everything." Caroline sent her a soft smile before exiting Elena's room and descending down the stairs.

The door had opened and Stefan had expected Elena, only to be met with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Err… hi, Caroline. Is Elena here?" A bouquet of flowers were nestled between his clammy palms, a sign of nervousness.

Right as he asked that question, Caroline opened the door fully to show a scene that made Stefan's heart stop. Descending down the stairs, she was a vision. Blue tight dress that showed off all the right curves, flowing brown tresses, bless her. "I bo-bought these for you." Stefan stuck his hand out awkwardly, as Elena floated over to him and took the flowers from him.

She was already dreading the night. "Thank you, Stefan. I'm going to put these in water and then we can go, okay?"

Stefan nodded quickly.

She pursed her lips before looking at him. "Thanks for agreeing to be my dates months ago. Thank god I have a friend by my side for these terrible events." Elena let out a shallow laugh before turning away.

Too bad Stefan wanted more from this.

* * *

"Introducing, Ms. Elena Gilbert and her escort, Mr. Stefan Salvatore."

Elena breathed in and out heavily before stepping out from her side of the staircase, looking out on the other side to meet Stefan's green eyes. Those green eyes meant comfort, reliability. Mimicking his movement until they met the landing, Elena looped her arm through Stefan's before descending down the last flight of stairs into the foyer where the rest of the town was waiting.

The town took this moment to analyzing their growing children, friends, and family. And to judge the latest fashionable dresses that were appearing before them. It's like their own little red carpet show. Hell, there was even a commentator for each couple.

Elena looked around her surrounding and caught sight of Caroline. A quick wave. Next was Bonnie. Another wave. How desperate was she to get away from Stefan, but she had just arrived with him, how rude it would be of her to immediately ditch him for her friends, even if she desperately wanted to.

All of the sudden, the whole crowd was in a stir. Everyone was whispering, like something dramatic was about to happen. Turning her head around, she took a glance at the stairway.

"Introducing, Ms. Andie Starr and her escort, Mr… Damon Salvatore."

There had been a slight hesitant pause before Damon's name, but everyone caught it. Damon Salvatore was at the Founder's Ball, escorting Andie Starr, the local star news reporter for Mystic Fall.

Walking down from her side, Andie Starr was dressed in a Jessica Rabbit inspired dress and dear god, she had the body to just show it off. It was borderline classy and slutty. Damn how some women could pull that off and get away with it. Escorting her, oh my. Damon Salvatore, in his usual appearance. No more the shaggy almost-beard, the slowly appearing mustache, nor the extremely shaggy hair. He was clean shaven, and his hair was trimmed down yet still had that sexy mused hair. And god, did he pull off the black and black tuxedo. His eyes had caught hers, right as they took the last step off the last landing, and suddenly, she wished she had said yes to him. Even if she did have a date. Stefan would understand, right? How she would drop him as a date last minute and go with his brother instead. It was totally reasonable.

Damon winked at her, before steering Andie away towards the bar. Ugh, she despised him. On the bright side, the town had something to talk about, a lot to talk about.

* * *

The whole night consisted of long wishful looking at each other, one not willing to admit that they were doing such actions throughout the night. Whenever Damon caught Elena looking, she looked away immediately, and vice versa.

Damon let out a low growl as he knocked back his glass of bourbon, Andie giving him a disapproving look. "These longing eyes get boring, don't they? Let's dance instead." Snaking her hand into his, she dragged him onto the dance floor.

Right besides Elena and Stefan, they danced slowly together, across the floor. Damon's eyes began to burrow into the back of Stefan. She had a date? And that date was with Stefan? '_Are you fucking kidding me? It's Stefan? It's Stefan? Dear sweet fucking jesus, he's more boring than a fucking piece of banana on a piece of shit skewered on a fucking stick_.'

As Damon was giving Stefan the stinky eye, Elena engaged in the same act with Andie. '_Are you fucking kidding me? Andie Starr? She's fucking Slutty McSlutterson. She only went with him because she's a fucking groupie who just wants a good fuck and brag._'

"Ladies and gentleman, we will now be engaging in the traditional Founder Ball's dance. Please grab your partners and prepare to initiate the dance."

'_Yeah, fuck this._' Damon stepped back and kissed Andie's hand before making his way towards Elena and Stefan. Tapping Stefan's shoulder, Damon stepped forward. "Sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to interrupt. Stefan is just terrible at this. I swear, the last time he participated in this dance, his date ended up at the hospital with a broken toe. I'll save you the disaster, I'd be glad to substitute on Stefan's behalf."

Stefan opened his mouth to object. First, that was like eight years ago. Second, Elena was _his_ date. Elena merely just smiled and stepped into Damon's embrace. Well, fuck. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and turned on his heels, storming away.

The music began, and so did the dance. Stepping forward and bowing while Elena curtsied, pressing their right hands together, they maintained their eye contact. In that moment, she saw him. He was lonely, desperate, heart broken, but yet, passionate. In that moment, he saw her. She was lost, confused, numb, but yet fierce. They had a chemistry. They knew it. But where to go from here was the question.

As the song ended, they took their bows and curtsies. Beginning another song… "So, Stefan?" Damon tried to bring up the topic casually without having his anger explode like a volcano that has been dormant for years. "Kind of a low blow, wouldn't you think?"

Elena's eyes narrowed the second he said that. "Really, that's what you have to say to me?" She gripped her fingers a little tighter around his bicep, earning her a low deep scowl from Damon's throat. Rage began to build up in her, all she could see was red. What a fucking dick. "Fuck you."

With that, Elena turned around to make a dash, only with Damon hot on her tail. Breaking her way into the Lockwood's study, she turned quickly to close the door behind her only to have a strong force pushing back right as she was about to hear the click. "Don't be this way, Elena." Damon said in a strained voice as Elena pushed all of her body weight against the door. It was no use though; Damon was actually in fit shape, bigger, and stronger. Shoving the door open, Damon made his way through like a bull and closed the door behind him.

"Honestly woman, what is your problem? Everything I say, you snap at me for. If you're going through something, you're going to have to find another way to take out your frustration because I will not be your fucking punching bag anymore!" Damon paced the study back and forth before snapping and looking at her on his last word.

This was about her? This was about _her_? Elena up to Damon before shoving her finger hard at his chest. "My problem? My problem is YOU. You walk around Mystic Falls like you own this place, like you know what's going on. You know nothing about me, so dare make any assumptions. You thought you could just ask me to be your date, and expect me to say yes the day before the event? You thought you could casually bring up about how I bought your brother to the event, as if I was doing it just because of you? Stop thinking so highly of yourself! I'm done with this. This article will find another author, because I won't deal with you anymore, you arrogant incorrigible asshole with daddy problems!"

Elena turned and rushed towards the door before a strong arm wrapped around her waist and slammed her against a bookshelf. "Don't you dare walk away from me." Damon pinned her arms above her, his hot bourbon breath spreading over her cheek. "Fuck you." Elena blurted out before she felt lips crashing upon hers.

The kiss was bruising, hard, almost smashing their teeth together, and she loved it. It made her feel so god damn alive, a feeling she missed too long. Elena threw her arms around Damon's neck, escaping from Damon's confines, her fingers tunneling into his hair, the silky raven locks that was always sexily messed. His hands trailed down Elena's sides before settling on her waist, pulling her body flush against his. She felt his arousal pressing hard against her thigh, through his trousers and through her dress. Automatically, she felt her body rubbing up and down his crotch in wanton ways.

Damon's hands slid lower, gathering her dress around her thighs until he had enough pulled up to expose her tanned thighs and legs, bunching the dress around her waist, Elena wrapped her right leg around Damon. He lightly trailed his fingertips along the back of her right thigh, giving Elena a tingly sensation. Gripping the back of both thighs, he hoisted her right leg around him too, grabbing a little too roughly onto Elena's backside and massaging her cheeks.

Breaking away the kiss for air, Damon began a trail of butterfly kisses along her jaw, stopping to nibble on her earlobe. Elena made use of her hands, unbuttoning his jacket and vest, shoving both of them off of his toned shoulders. She pressed her hands hard against the planes of his chest, dragging them down slowly, feeling every strain of muscle that was hidden behind the black dress shirt. Tracing every abdominal muscle that made up his six-pack, she dragged her hands back up, causing hot friction between them, before undoing his bowtie, throwing it aside. With no virtue for patience whatsoever, Elena ripped off all the buttons on his shirt, earning her a low primal carnal growl and kiss from Damon. Pulling away from her lips, he attacked her collarbone with more kisses, nips, and licks.

"That was an expensive dress shirt." Damon trailed further down until he made it into the valley of breast. He palmed her right breast which fit so perfectly in his hands, and sucked the skin right below her collarbone. A feathery moan escaped from the lips of Elena. "Mmm, I might get you another. No promises." With that said, Elena once again, dragged her hands over Damon's bare chest, stopping right above his waist line, undoing the black belt, button, and zipper before slipping her hand into his pants. '_Commando as usual._'

Wrapping her hand around his erection, she began stroking it slowly, up and down, base to head. Damon's hip bucked as her warm soft hand engulfed his girth. "No more fooling around." Elena's words came out in a hushed whispered.

Nodding in agreement, Damon slipped his hand under her dress, dragging a single finger down her fabric-covered slit, moisture building up on his fingertip. "Always so prepared for me, Elena." He leaned down and laved her perked nibble through her dress.

Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled the black thong aside before positioning his tip at her core. "God, finally." Pushing himself in, inch by inch, slowly, he filled her up soon with to the hilt. Elena let out a silent scream as Damon filled her up. He stayed still for a moment, savoring the feeling of finally being inside her, so tight, so perfect. After adjusting to his size, Elena bucked her hips forward, urging Damon to move.

With that one motion, Damon moved. Building a slow and steady pace, he soon quickly evolved to a hard, fast, full-fucking pace. Both people's breathing was heavy. Elena dug her nails deeply into Damon's back, surely breaking skin and most likely to leave marks. Damon leaned forward and continued his ministrations to Elena's attentive breasts, before he felt her muscles start to flutter around his erection. He muttered Elena's name underneath his breath as his hard thrusts start to become more erratic.

He snaked his hand between them and started to rub her nub, hard and furious. Elena bit her bottom lip so that she drew blood. The pleasure was coiling up in the pit of her stomach, it was about to come. Damon dragged his lips back up to Elena's and swallowed her moans as she came. His erratic thrusts increased exponentially and as Elena came, one thrust, two thrust, and he fell over after with her, filling her up as she milked him dry.

Pulling away from the kiss, Damon burrowed his face into the crook of her neck as Elena did the same. This moment was in way no comparable or even close to the night he had with Andie last night.

The sheen of sweat between them had caused their body to become slick and with that, Damon leaned in for one more kiss. It was sweet, and innocent, nothing even dirty compared to what they did. Elena swiped her tongue at Damon's bottom lip, who opened his mouth, allowing entrance. Elena began to moan loudly again as Damon's tongue wrestled with her, fighting for dominance, and right at the moment, the door threw open.

"Elena Marie Gilbert! Is that really you? Oh my god, Damon? You go, girl!"

* * *

Looking around for Tyler, Caroline was hopelessly wandering up and down the corridors as she heard the sound of soft porn escaping from under the door from the study. Perking up her eyebrow, she pressed her ear against the oak wood as she heard skin slapping skin and the sound of moans. 'Hot _sex during the Founder's Ball in the study, eh? Talk about classy._'

Rubbing her hands together in a devious way, she was about embarrass the fuck out of the horny bastards. Placing her hand on the handle, she pressed down and threw the door open only to see a brown hair girl with her blue dress bunched up around her waist and a gorgeous raven-haired man, holding her up against the bookcase.

Her smirk immediately fell from her face as she finally comprehended the scene in front of her.

"Elena Marie Gilbert! Is that really you? Oh my god, Damon? You go, girl!"

Damon immediately pulled out of Elena and set her down before tucking away little Damon into his pants, zipping up. Trying to pull his shirt together, he caught in the corner of his eye, Elena dragging her dress down to the floor. Her messy hair, and puffy lips were a strong indicator that Elena looked… well, thoroughly fucked.

"Soooo… anyone want to explain to me, what's going on or should I grab Stefan?" Caroline closed the door behind her and crossed her arms with a smirk on her face once again.

'_Fuck my life._' As they were recently just one, both Damon and Elena thought the same thought.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, so here's the new chapter! I hope you guys are appreciating the Delena action going on here, as I'm not really experienced in writing smut, at least not yet. xD

I hope one day, I can rewrite this story to give the characters some more dimensions, and you know, better writing as you guys definitely deserve it!

I already have another idea swirling around in my mind, but I want to work on developing it a lot more before I even start to write it unlike this story where I wrote it out on a whim. xD

I'd appreciate constructive criticism and would love love love to hear you feedback. Mucho love. 3


	11. Asshole Alert

**A/N: **God, I haven't updated in ages. I just haven't been feeling it. I was in foreign countries for most of my summer, like…. Almost six weeks! And now I'm preparing to move in for college, in less than week! I'm getting a new laptop so I have to transfer my notes/WIP stories.

Excuses excuses! You don't want to hear that!

So here it is, the next installment of "Never Gonna Leave This Bed."

_Elena and Damon were doing the nasty when Caroline caught them!_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

* * *

_"Elena Marie Gilbert! Is that really you? Oh my god, Damon? You go, girl!"_

_Damon immediately pulled out of Elena and set her down before tucking away little Damon into his pants, zipping up. Trying to pull his shirt together, he caught in the corner of his eye, Elena dragging her dress down to the floor. Her messy hair, and puffy lips were a strong indicator that Elena looked… well, thoroughly fucked._

_"Soooo… anyone want to explain to me, what's going on or should I grab Stefan?" Caroline closed the door behind her and crossed her arms with a smirk on her face once again._

_'__Fuck my life.__' As they were recently just one, both Damon and Elena thought the same thought._

* * *

Okay. Well. There were two ways to act to this. Either pretend like this never happened or admit it right here and then. One would make Elena happen, the other would just ruffle her feathers.

"Oh you know, I was showing Elena some of my moves… like Jagger. Speaking of which, thank you for that little tidbit. It was inspirational. You know, I even wrote a song about it. It's called... wait for it," Damon threw both of his hands out in front of Caroline.

"Wait for it…" Damon smirked at Elena before completing his sentence.

"Moves like Jagger. Brilliant, I know right? It's very catchy. I'm thinking it's going to be the first single off my album. I'll even do a retro music video. Maybe even get someone famous to feature it with me. Like… Jessica Simpson. No! Better! Christina Aguilera!"

* * *

_Damon bounced the blue rubber ball repeatedly against the wall._

_Thud. Thud. Thud. THUD._

"_Oh for goodness sake, stop it, Damon!" Stefan's muffled voice bounced barely through the solid oak walls of the Boarding house. _

_Twenty seconds later, Stefan threw his body against the door before flinging himself into Damon's room._

"_Honestly, what the hell is wrong with you? I have finals coming up and no matter how big this house is, I can hear that damn ball bouncing against the wall!" Stefan's face snarled into a vicious aggressive face as his pounded his balled up fists against the side of his legs._

"_No inspiration. I've been in a writer's block for a while and it's bothering me," Damon casually said while he was lying on his bed, throwing the ball against the wall once more, just to piss of Stefan._

_Stefan rolled his eyes before standing in the ball's way, which really didn't stop Damon at all. He merely chucked the ball at Stefan's chest which bounced away pathetically into a corner._

"_Just look over your notes or something. I'm sure there's some stupid pop-y song you haven't written yet," and with that, Stefan stormed out of the room once more._

_Damon sighed before pulling out his yellow notepad. Scribbled in the corner after his "almost one night stand" with Elena was "moves like jagger." Damon tapped his finger against his stubbled chin. He thought back to his last few encounters with Elena and how she desperately tried to resist every part of him, and failed of course._

_He smirked to himself as he started humming the chorus to himself._

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

_Damon laughed to himself as he thought how the song sounded terrible, but the hook he had for the chorus was perfect. It would be a single, no, the first single. It would play all the time on the radio. It was that sort of song._

_He nodded furiously to himself as he thought about Elena. _

Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key

Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)

"_Oh my god. THANK YOU, STEFAN," Damon had screamed out loud before scrambling out of his bed. He had to get this down. Elena, hello his muse._

* * *

Damon shot Carolina his paparazzi dazzling smile before putting on his vest and buttoning it up. He then pulled on his jacket and buttoned that best as he could. Now it didn't look like his dress shirt had its buttons torn off, just that he was trying to show off a little chest muscle. He looked around for his bow tie but decided he could do without it for now. Besides, first few buttons of a dress shirt open and a bow tie, that's a fashion no-no.

Elena and Caroline just stood there and stared at him with hinging jaws. Oh lovely, that was always his favorite reactions. Wrapping an arm around Elena's waist, he pulled her close against him, their hips bumping against each other.

"Don't tell anyone, but me and Elena are an item. We just couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Those longing looks we give each other across the ballroom with different dates, who are we fooling, honestly?" He noticed that Elena's face furrowed into one of anger, ready to unleash her claws into his pretty face.

Untangling herself from Damon's grip, she stepped back and let a hand fly across Damon's face.

"Asshole," That was all Elena could mumble at him before walking towards Caroline.

"This was a mistake. Please don't tell anyone about this, Caroline. I promise, I'll explain everything later. Just… I need to go home. Tell Stefan I'm sorry for leaving without a notice. I didn't feel well. Something…" Elena's voice trailed off at that point before pushing her way past Caroline and through the doors.

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but had decided to do otherwise. She trusted Elena. Elena was her best friend after all.

Damon stood there, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"I… should…" Damon tried to stroll out of the room, "tried" was the key word.

"Umm, no! Where do you think you're going? Elena is my best friend, and if you think I'm going to let some pretty-faced rockstar walk all over her then I am going to cut off your pen-" Once Damon had heard the loud piercing shriek of Caroline, he rushed and locked the library's doors.

"Escape plan, successful." Damon exhaled before scurrying off towards his car. He was just going to have text Andie later. This has been way too dramatic for him tonight.

* * *

Elena shut the door behind her before letting out a deep ragged sigh. God, what had she done to herself? Being around him was dangerous. He evoked all sorts of violent yet lustful emotions from deep within her. It scared her. It scared how easily he consumed all of her, without any effort too.

One of the town officers had been kind enough to pick Elena off the side of the road and had taken her home. Jeremy was at the ball with his current girlfriend, Anna. The house was all hers. Hell, the town was all hers. Everyone was at the ball tonight. Everyone.

Rubbing her eyes, she dragged her lifeless body up the stairs and rid her body of the dress and makeup. Letting her hair free of all sort of accessories, she let her hair down, overwhelming her senses with the smell of her shampoo, perfume, and even Damon. She groaned at the smell. She hated him, despised him, prayed for his death. Pulling on a pair of grey sweats and a light blue camisole, she tucked her hair back into a messy bun before jogging lightly down the stairs.

Elena let out another tired sigh. She was just tired, but that sort of tired mentally. Once she crawled into bed, she knew she would just lay there and contemplate all of her actions tonight, yesterday, years ago. Mentally abuse her minds of all the mistakes she had ever taken. No, no sleep for now.

Snuggling into her coach with a bowl of microwaved left-over pasta from the Grill, she flipped through the channels of the TV, aimlessly looking for something mildly entertaining to distract her tonight.

The sound of the doorbell rang through her home. Letting out a groan, Elena set her bowl of pasta on the coffee table before standing up and walking over to the front door. Flinging it open with an aggravated face, she was met that piercing blue stare once again.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Her voice came out more annoyed than she really was, but she really wasn't looking forward to dealing with anyone else tonight.

"Elena, I just wanted to swing by and apologize. My behavior with Caroline was… inappropriate and I ju-" Elena didn't let Damon go on any further.

"Damon, shut up. I really don't want to hear anything from you right now. I just want to crawl back to my couch, eat, and sleep. I don't have time for your manufactured excuses and apologies," Elena fumed angrily at him before gripping the door tightly and attempting to swing it close.

Damon knew better though. He's been on the end of the swinging doors before and threw his arm out to stop it from closing. Second time tonight, what a winner.

"Elena, stop," Damon had growled deeply before pushing his way into the home. Closing the door behind him, he grabbed Elena and pushed her against the door.

His eyes brushed over her features. Even without makeup, she looked flawless. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, his favorite kind of hairstyle. Her lips still looking lush as it did tonight at the ball.

"Elena…" Damon had barely let out through his lips while Elena looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting intently with his blue ones. She looked so innocent, so bewildered by him, curious.

He pressed his lips softly against her. It evoked the same type of feelings when they had kissed earlier, before Caroline had rudely interrupted.

Pulling away slowly, Damon's eyes flickered open to meet Elena's again.

"Look. We're attracted to each other, you can't deny that. But, your job is on the line. I like you Elena, I really really like you. God, I… I don't even know how to act around you!" Damon pulled away from Elena before starting to pace back and forth in her home.

"Look, I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm pretty sure I can never engage is any sort of relationship ever again after Katherine, but… this…" Damon stopped before looking at Elena and pointing his index finger back and forth to them, "This… I want. I mean, it can be business and pleasure. We can be… this and you can get your story."

Damon stopped and looked at her with pained eyes before continuing. "Or we can just forget about this. I'll tell Elijah that I decided to revoke your rights to my story. I'll stick to my own part of town, finish the album, leave. But, god! I don't want to let you go. Especially with Stefan always _fucking_ giving you those damn puppy eyes," emphasizing heavily on the profanity.

He stopped in front of Elena, caging her in against the door where she had stood in shock while he gave his confession.

Elena took in his state, this ragged hairstyle and frustrated look on his face as he struggled to display some sort of emotion that wasn't "asshole" related. It shocked her, it really did.

"I really like you, Elena." Damon's hand had reached up and cupped her cheek. His thumb grazed over her cheek before giving her a smile. Yes, a genuine smile, not a smirk. Victory!

"But, I've got to know my limits. I can't do this whole 'hot and cold' thing." He smiled sadly at her before dropping his hand and stepping away.

"I should go home. Things to do…" Damon murmured under his breath before giving Elena one last kiss on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, so innocent, so pure. It felt like a good-bye kiss, something that immensely scared Elena.

"Goodnight." And with that, Damon pushed Elena aside gently before walking away to his car.

All Elena could do was stand there. Stand there and think. Think about all her actions, and the consequences. Think about today's, yesterday's, and the past's actions and what dominoes had fallen after that.

God, thinking. She just wanted to stop thinking. Thinking of him, but she knew better. He was going to be on her mind, all day, all night, and god knows how long for the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N**: So I'm attempting to write NGLTB's next chapter. I know this chapter was short, so I will try to lengthen the following chapter. I just got to get past writing the parts I'm not feeling, lol.

I'm also trying to finish up my song-fic OS called "I Wanna" based off the song by All-American Rejects. It's going to be Post Season 3. That's probably going to be updated next.

After hearing such great feedback for my other OS "You Wanna be High for this", I might post one more chapter, most likely fluff.

**The other two ideas I have would be original stories:**

+ Damon is a big-shot campus soccer player who part-times as a janitor in a dance studio. Here he meets Elena Gilbert, aspiring dancer preparing for a big dance competition when her partner, Stefan, bails on her due to the fact she's a prude. Damon wants to get into her ballerina tights, Elena needs a partner. Drama occurs.

+ Elena Gilbert, recent graduate from high school, takes the typical becoming of age Europe trip. Online she finds a flat in Amsterdam where the rent would be cheaper than a hostel or hotel. Upon arriving at the flat, she finds Damon Salvatore, struggling photographer she is immediately drawn to, but Damon keeps his space away from Elena which only draws her in closer.

Please tell me if you guys would be interested in reading any of those two plots and which one you would prefer!

Follow me on Twitter for updates!

**Twitter**: _Qperferque_

**Songs:** _Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5 _

I'm pretty sure everyone knows my song and I hate it with a burning passion because the radio played it all the time and I'm sure most of you know the lyrics so I kind of skipped out on the rest of the lyrics in this part. xD


	12. Just

**A/N_:_** I suck. Adjusting to college is hard! Okay, well, no excuses. Enjoy this!

P.S: Anyone want to BETA?

P.S.S: I love you guys all so much! (More about my love for my readers at the end).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

* * *

**Chapter 12: Just...**

_"Look, I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm pretty sure I can never engage is any sort of relationship ever again after Katherine, but… this…" Damon stopped before looking at Elena and pointing his index finger back and forth to them, "This… I want. I mean, it can be business and pleasure. We can be… this and you can get your story."_

_Damon stopped and looked at her with pained eyes before continuing. "Or we can just forget about this. I'll tell Elijah that I decided to revoke your rights to my story. I'll stick to my own part of town, finish the album, leave. But, god! I don't want to let you go. Especially with Stefan always__fucking__giving you those damn puppy eyes," emphasizing heavily on the profanity._

_He stopped in front of Elena, caging her in against the door where she had stood in shock while he gave his confession._

_Elena took in his state, this ragged hairstyle and frustrated look on his face as he struggled to display some sort of emotion that wasn't "asshole" related. It shocked her, it really did._

_"I really like you, Elena." Damon's hand had reached up and cupped her cheek. His thumb grazed over her cheek before giving her a smile. Yes, a genuine smile, not a smirk. Victory!_

_"But, I've got to know my limits. I can't do this whole 'hot and cold' thing." He smiled sadly at her before dropping his hand and stepping away._

_"I should go home. Things to do…" Damon murmured under his breath before giving Elena one last kiss on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, so innocent, so pure. It felt like a good-bye kiss, something that immensely scared Elena._

_"Goodnight." And with that, Damon pushed Elena aside gently before walking away to his car._

_All Elena could do was stand there. Stand there and think. Think about all her actions, and the consequences. Think about today's, yesterday's, and the past's actions and what dominoes had fallen after that._

_God, thinking. She just wanted to stop thinking. Thinking of him, but she knew better. He was going to be on her mind, all day, all night, and god knows how long for the rest of her life._

* * *

Damon laid in his bed with the same scene replaying in his mind over and over again. Had he gone too far? This was shameful behavior. A journalist was not supposed to be sleeping with her subject, and yet here was Damon, trying to convince himself that it was possible to mix business with pleasure.

He rolled over in his bed, laying now on his stomach, with his arms wrapped around his pillow, a loud groan muffled by the pillow. He was a fool. He breathed in a deep breath and let out a sigh. He could almost smell her scent. Sure, she had never been in his bed, at least not yet but he swore he could still smell her scent. She drove him crazy. Fuck.

He rolled again onto his back and dragged a hand through his hair. He couldn't do it. Nope, not a relationship. It wasn't realistic. He had been burned, badly by none other than the ice queen herself. He just wasn't prepared to expose himself like that too her. It hurt. Fuck, it still hurt really badly. But his moments with Elena, the good and bad, it was… blissful.

It had been two nights since he confessed himself to her. And nothing. No response, nothing. But he wanted to hear it from, even if it was through voicemail, email, text, anything. He wanted to hear from her that she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to deal with him anymore. That this "relationship" was not going to work. He sighed out loud.

Damon closed his eyes for a bit, and imagined her. Her long wavy brown locks that framed her heart-shaped face, those fierce brown eyes that was so damn stubborn and always asking for a challenge, that cute little pert nose, those lush lips. Damon felt a soft smile slip onto his face. Blissful.

A loud thump echoed through the boarding house. Damon groaned as he forced his eyes to stay shut, Stefan could get it. He had already been home by the time Damon had rolled up to the Boarding House. The thumping increased in speed and sound, sounding more desperate by the second, begging for someone to just answer the door.

Damon let out a scowl as he swore at Stefan for being either a deaf bastard or a lazy asshole. Throwing the sheets off his body, he clambered his way down the stairs before violently grabbing the doorknob after unlocking all the door locks, and throwing the door open.

There stood…

* * *

"_Katherine?" Damon had let it out in a short breath, as if he had been running for miles._

"_Don't." _

_That was all that escaped her lips before she threw herself at Damon. Her arms wrapped around his neck, clasping him close to her, her lips crushed harshly against his hers. _

_Damon stumbled back into the living room until his back crashed against the couch. Reality set in and he shoved Katherine away from him._

"_What the fuck, Katherine? I'm not here to deal with your bullshit mind games!" Damon wiped his lips with the back of his mouth, his face scrunched up with disgust as he realized that Katherine had not only touched him again but invaded his personal space._

"_Just do something right in your life for once and, shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth." Katherine launched herself against Damon again, with a fierce persistence. _

_All that went through Damon's mind was, why not? He had nothing else. It was low of him, pathetic to come back to a full circle with Katherine. He was disappointed in himself, but the best he could get was Katherine. He didn't deserve anyone else. Katherine was lowly, pathetic. That's what he should be paired with._

**You are relentless, I am defenseless****  
****Why did you knock me down tonight?****  
****You beat me senseless, I just don't get this****  
****How many times do I have to try?**

_Katherine shoved Damon harder against the couch, desperate to feel her skin against his again. Damon wanted to murmur something, but her lips silenced him. Her fingers clutched tightly against his white shirt. Damon rolled his eyes against the back of his head as Katherine finally pulled away from his lips, licking and nipping her way along his jaw and down the column of his neck. He shuddered, not the good kind of shudder he had when he was with Elena, not the kind of shudder he had written about after being with Elena._

"_Just close your eyes, and pretend I'm her," Katherine whispered softly into his ear before lightly nibbling on his ear lobe._

**Your whisper, so clear, the world disappears****  
****As I fall into the darkness, it's impossible to express****  
****How good it feels, I'm wrapped up, I'm sealed****  
****So tight I'll never be free, oh, I don't fight the feeling**

_So he let it, he let the darkness consume him__._

**Get back in my life, come knock on my door**

**What I'm looking for, I think you should know****  
****You started a fire, burned me to the floor****  
****Please don't resist anymore, I'll never leave you alone**

_The morning had hit him hard. He wasn't even in his bed for god's sake. Nope, he was sprawled along the living room floor, on the soft plush rug with a soft warm body pressed against him. His eyes flickered open to be met with a bushel of brown hair. She was almost Elena. Almost. Except "soft" and "warm" were hard cold opposite words to describe Katherine. _

_He sighed at himself, disappointment settled in him as he could only imagine the consequences that occur from this. But, just for another moment, he just wanted to imagine she was Elena. Just for another few minutes, like he had done for the night. He snuggled his nose against the nape of her neck, which had earned him a scowl from Katherine._

"_One good fuck and you're getting so attached to me. Can't you just fuck and chuck?"_

**You reprimand me, you're so demanding****  
****But I've got time, I don't mind at all****  
****You're picture perfect, completely worth it****  
****You've got my back against the wall**

_Damon rolled his eyes. Typical Katherine._ She was the picture of perfection, but it was all a mask, an act. Deceitful bitch.

**Can you feel me coming?****  
****I'm screaming, searching, calling****  
****Paranoid, 'cause I'm always****  
****Coming back to you, coming back to you****And you know how much I missed it****  
****And you know I can't resist it****  
****See your lips and just come running****  
****Right on back to you, right on back to you**

_He just had_ _back into this trend, fall back into Katherine. He was weak, because in this moment, in that moment, all he wanted was Elena, but all he had was a cheap carbon copy._

**Get back in my life, come knock on my door****  
****What I'm looking for, I think you should know****  
****You started a fire, burned me to the floor****  
****I can't do this anymore, I'll never leave you alon****e**

_Nope. He was done with this, for real now. It wasn't some empty promise. He had to practice will power. Katherine had caught him off guard. It's been three days. Obviously Elena wanted nothing to do with him and Katherine was no good for him. This was it._

"_Alright, thanks for the quick roll in the sack. Feel free to escort yourself out my door," Damon said roughly before shoving Katherine's body away from him. He stood up before picking up the couch's blanket and wrapping it around his hips, covering up all of his glory._

"_Don't be like that, baby," Katherine purred as she wrapped her arms around him abdominal. Her soft kisses peppered his muscled back, but he shrugged himself out of her arms._

"_Get your clothes on now!" Damon hissed harshly again through his teeth. _

_He stood in a firm stance, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched Katherine pull on all her clothes. Of course, Katherine being Katherine, she had to take her sweet time, a sway of hips, the slow tease of pulling on her dress. He rolled his eyes. She did nothing, nothing for him. God, why did he have to do this to himself?_

_Once she was at least decent, Damon grabbed her arm roughly before bringing her to the door._

* * *

Damon set down the pen against his notepad. Fourth song, done. He was titling this song "Get Back in My Life." It wasn't Elena inspired, no, this one was for Katherine. The second song he had titled towards her, nothing good.

It seemed to send mixed messages, but that was how he worked. Rough chords were written below the lyrics. His guitar balanced in his lap as he picked up his pen and chewed on it, his mind wandering to a different part of the world.

He was having a good time until he felt warm hands slid against and down his chest from behind him. Chestnut hair tickled his nose as someone leaned over and placed a chaste kiss along his hairline.

"Come back to bed, Damon," the sultry voice sent shivers down his body. He set the guitar aside before standing up and turning around to be met with brown eyes.

His cerulean eyes scanned down the body in front of him, his own body filled with lust once again and adoration. His hands settled on her hips before sliding up along the length of her body and cupping her face.

He bought her soft lips against his own. Their lips in their own accord, not in a rushed lustful way, but in a slow passionate dance. His length had hardened and pressed against her stomach, ready for another round, another "dance without pants".

"You're so bad," she murmured against his lips before pulling away. Her hand reached out and grabbed his, interlocking their fingers before dragging him back to bed.

She laid down on her back, spreading her legs and inviting Damon to settle down between her legs, which he eagerly did. His lips followed the invisible trail from her belly button, up through the valley of breasts, across her collarbone, up the column of her neck.

Locking his blues with her browns, he placed a soft chaste kiss on her cheek. His other hand caught her other, interlocking their fingers together before bringing her hands above her head. With that, he slipped inside her, a loud moan and groan filled the air from both persons.

She thrashed her head side to side with each long enunciated moan, as Damon rocked his hips slowly in and out, with a powerful force.

Her breathing was uneven, his head buried into the side of her neck, her breasts with hard nipples pressed hard against the hard planes of his chest, her legs locked around his hips as he thrust into her.

Her gasps urged him to thrust harder, not faster. He tilted his hips slightly, allowing him to go a bit deeper, hitting that area that made her fall apart.

"Damon, I… I- ohhhhh!" Her walls clamped tightly around his length, milking his hard member as it released its fluids into her.

His sweaty forehead pressed against hers, his lips hovered above her.

"This is just pleasure, okay?" The words had barely left her lips, so quietly that he almost had not heard it at all.

"This is just pleasure," Damon whispered softly against her lips.

"We don't mix business and pleasure, right?" Elena's eyes blinked slowly, tilting her head at him. That innocent pose, that pure look.

"We don't mix. This is just… pleasure." Damon moved in the final centimeter, pressing his lips against hers.

He knew it. She knew it. He saw it in her eyes. This wasn't just pleasure. It was something else. They weren't "just fucking", that last one had been a love-making session.

But they were in denial. They weren't ready to face that yet. They couldn't escalate to that. No. This was pleasure. Just pleasure.

Repeat it.

Just pleasure.

Just pleasure.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so I'm in college and one of my classes is actually one of the more difficult classes on campus. Blargh. Anyways, I'm trying my best to get into this balance of school work, clubs, sports, and working out. It's hard but I guess this is the real life, huh? LOL.

I know it's not lengthy as usual or the best quality, but I am looking for a BETA!

I'm basically buckling down this weekend to do work! I'm going to finish all my homeworks and shit and try to get a new chapter up by Monday! I'm going to do work, son!

**P.S:** I apologize if I didn't respond to your review but college was so hectic and stuff! Thank you so so so so much for all the views and favorites! And we're almost at 75 reviews! Holy crap!

Maybe we can hit over 100 reviews eventually. 3

Thank you so so so so for sticking with me, waiting for the updates, and supporting me. I LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE SOME CANDY~


	13. This Could Go Two Ways

**A/N_:_ **A day late, but I got it up none the less. I'm balancing a lot in college now including a job but it's actually all worth it because I feel like I'm actually doing stuff with my life, LOL.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

**Warning:** SMUT. LEMONS. SEX.

* * *

**Chapter 13: This could go two ways**

_His sweaty forehead pressed against hers, his lips hovered above her._

"_This is just pleasure, okay?" The words had barely left her lips, so quietly that he almost had not heard it at all._

"_This is just pleasure," Damon whispered softly against her lips._

"_We don't mix business and pleasure, right?" Elena's eyes blinked slowly, tilting her head at him. That innocent pose, that pure look._

"_We don't mix. This is just… pleasure." Damon moved in the final centimeter, pressing his lips against hers. _

_He knew it. She knew it. He saw it in her eyes. This wasn't just pleasure. It was something else. They weren't "just fucking", that last one had been a love-making session. _

_But they were in denial. They weren't ready to face that yet. They couldn't escalate to that. No. This was pleasure. Just pleasure. _

_Repeat it._

_Just pleasure._

_Just pleasure. _

Damon tore the door open violently, with one hand gripped tightly on Katherine's forearm before being met with the sight of Elena.

"Elena…" His hand had immediately dropped away from Katherine very quickly. He realized how this looked. Katherine looked like she had a great time last night, especially with that twisted smile on her face. Damon had only that blanket wrapped around his waist. God, this was bad. This was so so bad.

"Thanks for last night," Katherine purred as she leaned in and pecked his lips, her hand pressed against his chest, before dragging it slowly down and tracing his happy trail.

Pushing her way past Elena roughly, she waltzed away with a sway in her hips.

Elena stood there awkwardly, her hand gripping her elbow as she pushed a leaf around on the ground.

"I ahh… I'm going to leave," Elena murmured before turning on her heel and trying to rush away.

She didn't succeed though. Pulled back through the frame of the door, Elena was dragged into the boarding house. It was so quick, that Elena had barely registered what happened. Before she knew it, she was pressed against the cold hard wooden door, with Damon caging her in with his arms, a position that she was often caught in. But god, how she loved it. She couldn't complain. Being in or between Damon's arms was right. It was his eyes on her, her only, nothing else. And for that moment, she swore they were infinite.

Damon's eyes met her. His eyes combed through her, as if he was taking into account and checking off an assessment to see if she was truly there, all there. His eyes travelling down her with such care and thoroughness, it scared her. He was checking every part of her, physically. His eyes travelled back up to hers and stared into hers with a fierce passion. He was checking every part of her, mentally.

"You're here…" His lips had barely whispered as he looked over her features once more. It was as if he couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. His hand travelled from the side of her head and cupped her face with it. The pad of his thumb softly brushed over her cheek before dragging it a bit lower to brush the bottom of her lip. He let out a sigh of pleasure.

"You're actually here. I dread to hear what you have to say, that you bear bad news for me," Damon let out a sad lopsided smile. "But I guess I have to suck it up, right? Be a man about it?"

Elena wasn't sure what to say. His gentle caring actions threw her off. She never knew what to really expect from him. He surprised, always.

"Did you sleep with her?" That was the first thing that slipped out of her mouth. And as desperately as she wanted to take it back, she was desperate to know the answer. She knew the answer, it was as obvious as Damon was a sex-god, but she just wanted to hear it from his lips. Why she felt compelled to find out, to hear it from him? She was just setting herself up for hurt.

Damon let the sadness, grief, and disappointment reach his eyes for a bit. He bit on his bottom lip which drove Elena crazy, as she wanted to be the person who did that to him. But no, Katherine had been all over that.

"Yes." That was all he had to say. He couldn't explain himself, he didn't know how to explain himself. He didn't know what to say after that either.

"Are you going back to her?" Elena's voice had cracked, even though she had mentally told herself she wouldn't show any weaknesses when she was on her way to the boarding house.

"Never again." Damon pressed himself against Elena. It wasn't in a sexual way. No, it was just a way to feel her skin pressed against his. And god, how he missed this feeling so much.

"Business will be business. When I am trying to get something done, you will act professional. You will not bring up our sexual relationship when we are in our business mode. Pleasure is just sex. It doesn't mean anything. We're just using each other's body. The only attraction between us is purely physical. " Elena had finally gained her ground again. She had said it in a firm authoritative voice, with her eyes set on his, not faltering in any way.

Damon crushed his lips against Elena's. A moan had escaped her lips as she felt him push her up against the door. Her feet dangling a bit, she wrapped her legs around Damon's waist.

"We're in pleasure mode right now," Damon growled furiously into Elena's ear before grabbing her bottom in his manly hands. A gasp of pleasure echoed the room before she roughly tugged Damon away from her neck.

"You need to shower. I'm not going to have anything to do with you if her scent is all over you. " And with that said, Elena untangled herself from Damon, placing both feet back on the ground, literally and figuratively.

Taking a few steps away from him, Elena furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

Damon's response? He smirked. He smirked as he tugged the knot undone for the blanket wrapped around his torso. The piece of fabric fluttered to the hardwood floor as it revealed his thick hardened member, at full attention.

Elena muffled a moan from her lips, but biting on her tongue.

Next thing she knew, Damon threw her over his bare shoulder before climbing up the stairs and bringing her into his room.

His room was very… Damon-esque. It was what she had expected. Dark color scheme, chic yet sophisticated furniture. But she didn't have much time to see that, nope. He bought her to the bathroom as Elena screamed and pounded her fists against his hard muscled back.

The fists just bounced off his toned back, damn him. Turning the water on, Damon threw Elena into the shower before stepping in and closing the door, blocking off the only exit from the shower.

He once again, pressed against Elena, pushing her against the dark tiled wall, his prominent arousal pressing against her stomach. The water had drenched her, soaking her white v-neck and skinny dark jeans. God, it would take forever to get these jeans off now, asshole.

Damon immediately reached out and massaged her right breast in his hand before leaning in and flicking and teasing her left nipples as the peaked through her black bra and t-shirt. As he tugged on her nipple with his blunt teeth, his other hand had slithered down her body and undone the button and zipper of her jeans. Slipping his hand in immediately, he navigated past the flimsy fabric that served as her thong and delved into her heated sex.

An elongated moan echoed off the confined glass and tile area, bouncing off and amplifying the intense pleasure that Elena was feeling at this moment. Sweet jesus, it had only been about three days, and the intensity of her feelings of missing Damon, was frightening. Everything about him was intense, frightening, all consuming.

Damon tilted his head upwards and nipped along her jaw line as his digit glided in and out of her sex at a steady pace. She could feel his smirk against her olive skin as he dragged his lips across her cheek and settled on her lips. While passionately kissing her, Elena started bucking her hips to the rhythm of Damon's finger.

Damon let out a devilishly smile as he felt Elena tried to pick up her pace, control the pace.

"Naughty naughty girl. You just want me for my body," Damon murmured against her ruby lips before she sunk her blunt teeth into his bottom lip. A beastly growl erupted from Damon as he pulled away quickly. He knelt down to the ground and started tugging down Elena's jeans.

'_Ugh, why didn't I take them off first?'_ Damon thought as he roughly tugged her jeans down her long olive legs before throwing them into the corner of the shoulder. Leaning in, Damon pressed kisses up and down her right thigh before moving over to her left and doing the same.

Elena leaned back against cool tiles and opened her mouth in pleasure as she bucked her hips forward.

"Damon! Just put your mouth on me!" Elena yelled gruffly before gripping his raven locks and shoving his face closer to her heated core. Damon complied, he complied so quickly that his tongue had replaced his finger, darting in and out at a rough pace as he thumb rubbed tight circles around her nub.

"I'm going to make you come so hard and lick up all your juices. You like that wouldn't you?" Damon said in a husky voice as he pulled away to tease her. Elena only replied by shoving his face back towards her sex. Damon slipped three fingers into her core before fully finger fucking her hard and rough. And as the last killing blow, he sucked hard on her button which cause Elena and unfurl.

Damon lapped up all her juices, not willing to waste a drop.

As he stood up, Elena slumped against the walls with a lazy smile on her face which only made Damon smile even brighter.

"Now we take care of this," Damon said cockily as he looked down to his standing rod.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's shoulders, bringing him close to her body. She felt every part of him, even "little big Damon." Elena dragged her hands up and down his muscled back in a lazy way before leaning onto her tippy toes and whispering into his ear.

"God, I want you to fuck me senseless. Have that huge cock stretch me and fill me up. " At that statement, Damon felt himself get harder, somehow. It was painful and he couldn't wait to slide into his homerun, hard and fast like a wild animal.

Damon held his manhood in one hand, and placed his other hand on Elena's waist and he looked at the area where he wanted their intimate areas to connect. He rocked his hips back and forth in a slow motion, letting her juices lubricate his manhood. He then positioned it at her entrance, where he pushed in slightly before leaning out again, and continued that motion until Elena gripped his shoulder tightly and shot him daggers.

And with that, Damon pulled his hips back far and slammed down hard into Elena. A scream of pleasure erupted from Elena. Damon's thrusts were hard, fast, and powerful. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the shower stall as Damon plowed heavily into Elena.

"You like that? Yeah, you do," Damon said out loud and roughly as he gripped Elena's hips tightly and slammed even hard into her.

Elena had her legs wrapped around Damon's waist when Damon shifted his hips a bit and hit that one spot that drove her crazy.

"Ahhhhh! Damon. Damon… Damon… yes! YES!" Elena screamed before letting herself go. Damon pulled out of her quickly before turning her around and telling her to place her hands against the tiled walls.

"Now we fuck like crazy," Damon smiled before placing a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades. He didn't give her a warning as he drove into her. His sack slapped her skin at a hard constant rate as Damon contorted his face in pleasure.

Elena's mewls of pleasure increased louder and louder until she was screaming Damon's name at the top of her voice.

Damon felt Elena squeezing him once again and he tried to pick up the pace, but his thrusts were starting to lose its rhythm. Elena let out one more scream of pleasure before coming around his manhood. Damon's erratic thrusts only last three more times before he shot his load deep inside her.

"Oh god, yes." Damon said as he leaned forward and peppered Elena's back with kisses. Elena on the other hand, still had her hands against the tiles as she hung her head. Everything was still black and shaking around her, a side effect of Damon's orgasmic pleasuring services.

When she finally recovered, Elena slipped out of Damon before turning around and wrapping her arms around his chest, leaning completely against him.

Placing a soft kiss against his chest, she said out loud, "Good thing we're only getting started."

Elena's body was curled up against him as his let his fingertips trail up and down along her spine.

She had taken decided to take a quick power name after their little session. A small snuggle closer into his chest and a sigh of contentment was the sound of Elena's awakening.

Smirking, he unwrapped his arm before tipping her head up and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Good late morning, miss," he joked softly as he leaned in close to kiss her again.

"Wait, what time is it?" Elena flipped around to look at the clock on his bedside dresser.

"SHIT. I'm late for work!" Elena scrambled up and out of Damon's bed as she tried to grab as much of her clothes as possible.

"Elena, calm down!" Damon scrambled to his feet too before running after Elena. All she had on was her bra, which wasn't much coverage but he appreciated the show.

Right as Elena grabbed the doorknob, Damon shut the door close again before pulling her back in.

"First of all, all you have on is your bra. Second of all, you're not late for work. In fact, you're not going to work until you're done interviewing and writing my now, special edition newspaper." Damon said in a neutral voice as Elena stood there and looked at him.

This could go two ways: Elena is overjoyed that she doesn't have to go work. OR, Elena is super fucking pissed and kicks him in the balls. Here's hoping to option one.

"You did… what?" Shit. Things were looking bad, perhaps they were going to option two after all.

"I.. after our shower and I wrote my song, I sent Elijah an email and he agreed. You're still getting paid, but you just don't have to actually you know… physically show up at work." Damon had on a boyish smile as he shrugged.

Elena's eyes narrowed at Damon. She wasn't sure how to feel. She didn't hate going to work, but she didn't hate the idea of not going to work either.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Elena asked in a warning voice.

"Me. On me, on your knees, behind you, me in you. The list goes on," Damon shrugged carelessly as his manhood was at full alert now. Elena looked down and looked directly at it. Oh yeah, it was big.

With a shrug, Elena threw off her bra before grabbing Damon's hand and pulled him towards the bed.

* * *

**A/N**: Welp, how ya feeling about this? The next chapter comes happy times but happy times always have their bad. Dun dun dunnnnnn.

The next song Damon write should be in the next chapter. I have to plow through this story a bit faster, but I really want to re-write this one day, lol. There's like 8 more songs left for this story, LOL. I know, I should get on this.

Not sure when the next chapter will be out but I'm hoping Friday night since I get the first part of Thursdays off, yay!

I love you guys all so much, and remember to read & review because readers and reviews make my life. 3


	14. Teasing then Tension

**A/N_:_ **Hello, guys! I know I haven't updated in a while and basically I'm an asshole for not updating. College life really caught up to me and it was really hard to balance everything. School, work, sports. Jesus, I took in a lot for my first semester. What a rookie mistake. I have about two weeks of break left so I'm going to try to crank out a bunch of chapters for all WIP stories so that way I can continuous feed you guys chapters. xD

I love all my reviewers! I love all my followers! Thanks for reading and keeping faith in me. It really means the world to me!

_BIRTHDAY TODAY! WHOOO!_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

* * *

"If you could eat a color, what color would you eat?" Elena whispered seductively into Damon's ear before licking the shell of his ear.

Her lips trailed down the side of his face, following the strong bone structure that he had inherited from the Salvatore line.

"Purple or green," Damon said in a quiet voice, trying to hold himself together as Elena's soft hands pressed against his chest, her lips sucking softly on his pulse point, breaking the blood vessels, leaving a love mark on his neck. A reminder to others that he was hers, even if it held no real emotional value.

Elena's lips trailed down and across his collarbone before hovering over his sternum, pressing but the softest kiss there. Her fingers barely trailed up the side of his body, making him shiver with anticipation as Elena finally tangled their fingers together, besides his head. An innocent task that spoke volumes of intimacy.

Pressing her cheek against his chest, her eyes wandered around his room, trying to piece together his room. Bold, dark, mysterious, cold. No real sign of intimacy besides the crumpled bed sheets in his four-poster bed. The only indicator of personalization were a small stack of books worn out by dog-ear pages and fingers that had constantly paged through the books. It seemed cold, lonely, detached.

Elena nuzzled her cheek against Damon's chest before fluttering her eyes close. "Your turn."

"If you were stuck on an island, what three items would you bring? Don't be stupid and be like 'oh a boat' and blah blah blah," Damon trailed off under his breath as he tangle

* * *

d his free hand through Elena's hair, sorting out the tangles.

"Mmmm…" Elena seemed to purr against his skin, as a cat would as a person petted them. "Mr. Cuddles, you, and a lifetime worth of condoms," Elena winked at Damon before lightly nipping the skin on his chest and slithering her way up to his lips.

Damon quickly flipped them over so he was soon on top. His lips sealed over hers, kissing her with a blind passion that caused Elena to let out a loan moan. Her body arched against his as he tried to press his body closer to hers.

"You are playing with fire, Miss Gilbert," Damon breathed out against his cheek.

"Maybe I want to," Elena responded as she grounded her hips against his, feeling his manhood press against her inner thigh.

Damon began to grind his hips against hers before promptly flipped onto his back.

"No more sex. Not until I get some things outta you. Things I need for my expose on the great," Elena pressed a kiss against his chest. "Sexy." Another kiss lower on his chest. "Hot." A kiss right in the middle of his abs. "Damon Salvatore." Her lips hovered above the tip of his manhood, an eyebrow perked up, challenging him.

"Withholding sex for information? So evil," Damon let out an exasperated sigh before an arm over his eyes. "Alright, get them out."

Elena furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. She got the general idea of Damon Salvatore. Italian. Piano. Mom. Stefan. Guitar. L.A. Favorite color, blah blah blah. All these things you could basically google and find on the internet already. She needed new stuff. Things people didn't know. She wanted to uncover the real Damon Salvatore. Rolling over and laying besides him, she tapped her finger against her chin, except for actual thinking. Her eyes softened a bit before she realized what she had to do. She had to dig into the deep stuff. The stuff that was still hurting and corroding Damon's heart.

Rolling over so she was on her side, facing Damon, her head on its side supported by her hand. She placed her hand on his chest, which she realized was probably one of her favorite assets of Damon Salvatore.

"What really happened between you and Katherine?"

She noticed the tick in his jaw, the clenching of it. His left hand had immediately retreated into a fist. His right arm, which had been wrapped around her waist, tightened.

"Can't you pick a different topic? I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about that yet…" Damon cleared his throat at the end of that sentence, finally loosening up his body a bit as Elena fingers trailed up and down his stomach.

"Okay… tell me more about your family dynamic then," Elena gulped slightly. She knew the dynamic, or at least got the gist of it. Giuseppe loved Stefan. Damon was never mentioned. He had a strong affection for his mother, but her death was hard on him. She wanted more of that. She wanted to know the extent of his feelings. She needed to know more of him.

"Family dynamic?" Damon tensed up again.

"You know, like… your relationship with your mother, father, Stefan, with each other. I mean, I know a general gist, but I need more," Elena tentatively stroked the skin on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Jesus, Elena! I can't fuck do this right now. One minute you're teasing me with sex, and the next you want to know every god damn thing!" Damon scrambled out of bed, throwing on his boxers, leaving Elena to pull the covers up and over her chest.

"My relationship with Katherine. My mom. My fucking father. What do you want? This is bullshit," Damon started going through his drawers, trying to find appropriate clothes.

"Damon…" Elena climbed out of bed before placing a hand gently on his back.

"Don't you think you're over-reacting a bit… I know it's hard, but I just wanted to see more of you. All I see is this," Elena moved her hand up and down in front of him. "A mask. I know it's just a mask. You're hiding yourself. You have this bad boy persona and this cocky attitude to hide what you're feeling underneath. You think I don't know? Every day I put that fake smile on my face, pretending things were alright. 'Are you okay? How are you feeling? I'm sorry for your parents' deaths. I'm fine.' I hated it. I still hate it. I hate it now, but you need to let me see this part of you. For me, for you."

Elena wasn't sure where this was coming from, but it was genuine. She wasn't sure if Damon felt that way.

"You're shutting me out, and I don't… I don't want business or pleasure. I want you. I want you and the flaws. Just let me," Elena pressed herself against his back before she felt the muscles shift.

"God fucking damn it, Elena. You don't get it. I'm an asshole. I was one then, one now. This isn't a mask. This is me," Damon shut the drawer loudly before pulling a shirt over his head.

"This was about the article, Elena. You were a good fuck. I was hoping we'd work something out here. The whole business or pleasure thing. I don't do relationships." Damon turned around and looked for his cologne. He shrugged it off as it she was just one of his one-night-fucks.

"That's bullshit, Damon! You know it too. You said so yourself. You feel something for me, and I feel something for you. At least I have the fucking balls to admit it!" And with that, Elena dropped the sheets before pulling on her clothes as quickly as possible.

"Figure out what you want in your life, Damon. A mask and a wall around your heart protect you, but those things will leave you trapped inside your mind with yourself. Loneliness is a dangerous thing to plague your mind, Damon. Leaves you bitter, and cold." Elena huffed out once more before leaving his room and slamming the door loudly.

He heard her stomp her way down the stairs before collapsing to the floor. His hands buried in his bed. He shook his head violently as he refused to allow tears to build up in his eyes. Loneliness was his biggest fear and she called him out of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay guys. How was it? I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but I'm halfway done with the following chapter and should be longer.

**It's my birthday, so it would really really really mean the world to me if you guys could leave me a review? It'd be the best present ever. 3**

****Love you all! Keep an eye out for a new chapter soon!


	15. Perez Hilton Says

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes! I had a great birthday and the highlight of the day was seeing your guy's reviews! I had the most reviews for the last chapter and just want to thank you guys for following, favorite-ing, and reviewing this story!

So here's the next chapter and next song! I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries, Maroon 5, and Adam Levine. xD

* * *

"Do you want to tell me why Perez Hilton just tweeted you ' DamonSalvatore I know where you're hiding' with a sexual winky face after it? I thought you were doing your whole 'be a monk, hide from the public while I work on my album thing'? Also, Perez Hilton's website has a picture of you sitting a bar with the subtitle 'sexy lonely boy drinking before noon?' That was just posted FOUR minutes ago." Alaric rattled off to Damon in a huff when Damon picked up his phone.

"Well for the sexual innuendos and shittttt, I'm sexy. I think that's blataaaantly obvious. Remember that one time at the Grammy's he grabbed my asssss?" Damon slurred slightly as he let out a shudder as he thought back to that day. He had just won his second Grammy and while giving a short interview with Perez Hilton, the flamboyant man had managed to grab a good handful of his backside.

"As for my whole 'undercover thing', I kinda blew it. I let… some things get to me…" Damon huffed out like a spoiled boy, his mind clearing up a bit as the conversation took a more serious turn.

"Please pray and tell it was 'something', and not '_someone'_," Alaric said sternly through the phone.

Damon was silent as he chewed on his bottom lip before tipping the rest of the bourbon into his mouth and signaling the bartender for another round.

"Tell me about her," Alaric let out with a sigh as Damon heard him fall back into something, most likely his sofa.

"What makes you think it's a she, and not a he?" Damon inquired as he perked up his eyebrow in amusement. Damon knew Ric couldn't see him but he knew Ric could tell what sort of facial expression Damon had on.

"When is it ever not? With the exception of your father, of course."

Damon let out a cold chuckle before taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know what to say. She… calls me out on my bullshit. And… she just knows me. I mean, she doesn't actually know me, but she just knows somehow…" Damon trailed off while staring off into space for a bit.

"Damon, you're making no sense whatsoever, jackass. If this girl makes you speechless, then she must be a hell of an impressive girl. Look, just reflect on her. Figure this out, you've been in town for a few days. This girl comes into your life, makes you speechless. She wants more. Figure out if it's something you want. If you want her, you better meet up to her demands. Relationships are push and shove, but it's all about compromise. You want her in your life, you make the effort," Alaric said in a scolding way, as if he was reprimanding a child.

"Whoa, hold up a minute. Why the sudden 'hoo-rah' for this girl you've never even met? I thought you'd be all 'woman suck' have what Katherine put me through?" Damon furrowed his eyebrows.

"I got a good feeling about this one," and with that, Ric hung up.

Drowning the rest of his drink, he called for a cab. It was only 11:17AM and he had to clear his mind.

* * *

Damon had woken up this morning abnormal time. It was 2:53 AM, an ungodly time to be awake during the summer. It had officially been eleven days since Elena stormed out on him.

Ric was right, of course. Before Ric had called him yesterday, Damon spent his days moping around at the bar, feeling sorry for himself, how he was lonely and no one understood him. He had tried to make a few drunk phone call and texts to Elena, but always managed to stop himself right before pressing send or call. He usually took a few shots after those sort of stunts, as a way to reprimand his mind for trying to attempt to contact Elena.

After his conversation with Ric, he had a hard time figuring out what to say. What to do. How to make it up to Elena. How to prove to her that he was serious about what he, now knew, wanted with Elena.

He wanted a healthy relationship with someone. Someone that was devoted and caring into the relationship. And to have that sort of flourishing care, you needed to open up. You needed to share your past, even if it still hurt as if those things that scarred your heart happened yesterday.

These few days without Elena, were harsh. Although a short time he had known her, he enjoyed his time with her. Okay, yes, the sex was great. But it was more than that. It was the way Elena's eyes lit up about her passions. It was the way she would brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear. It was just everything about her. But mostly, he missed holding her in his arms, in his bed. They would lay there in silence, their resting periods before more sexy times, and listen to each other's heart beats.

These past few days. She was on his mind. Stuck in his head.

Damon stopped pacing his floor suddenly. He walked to his little makeshift studio downstairs and picked up the legal pad before scribbling down a few lines:

_I can't lie, you're on my mind  
Stuck inside my head  
I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah_

Damon rubbed his chin. It sounded a bit cheesy, but he could work with this. Picking up his guitar, he tested out a few chords before hammering out the chorus. He smiled to himself before picking up the pen and scribbling so more.

* * *

A knock at the door, opening it revealed a Damon Salvatore. Guitar hanging off his back, a bouquet of flowers presented in front of him, almost in a shy child way. Although it was a hot summer day, he was dressed in black denim jeans, a grey t-shirt that hugged his chest, and his signature leather jacket. Meanwhile, all she had on was one of her stupid yellow sun dresses that way probably too big on her. How did he always manage to look so good?

"Hi," he murmured softly to Elena.

She stood there a bit shocked. After not hearing anything from Damon, she tried to pre-occupied her mind from him. In reality, that meant hammering out as much of her article as much as she could, cleaning, cooking, sewing, and so on.

"Hi," Elena blushed before tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Uhh… these are for you," Damon quickly stuck his arm out. The small bouquet of flowers were an assortment of bright summer flowers.

"I… tried my best to pick things that were… pretty looking and smelled good. Then tried to arrange them in a slightly appealing way. I guess I lack that sort of thing," Damon rambled on a bit before Elena's hand finally closed over his, taking the bouquet from him.

"No, not at all. I love it," Elena held the bouquet in front of her nose as she took a whiff of it. It was a nice fresh refreshing smell.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" She asked him as she set aside the bouquet. Her arms crossed across her chest, trying to prevent any further emotional hurt to herself.

"I… I want to apologize and talk. I'm not good… at this. Talking about feelings and emotions and that sort of stuff. I just kinda held all that stuff in and tried to deal with it on my own. I never really…" Damon let out a small cough before shifting on his feet and looking down at the ground a bit. He then flickered his eyes back up to her.

"I never really had a best friend or someone close to talk about my feelings and stuff. The only person I had in my life, left too early and the other people, I don't know. I guess they just didn't have room for me in their hearts."

Elena frowned at the last sentence. It was heartbreaking to hear such sad remarks from a gorgeous man. The book is more complex than just the cover.

"I... well, I umm… I wrote a song to kinda, I just. I wrote a song and I think it'll convey things, uh.. my feelings, better if you would give me a chance," Damon stood there in front of her. Guitar slung across his back, ready to open up. This was what she wanted. How could she say no?

"Okay, come on in. You can wait in the living room while I put these in water," Elena opened the door further, ushering Damon into the living room before making her way into the kitchen.

Setting the flowers in vase with water, she mentally prepared herself for this. Damon, he was not like everyone else. There were only two sorts of guys she really knew in her life. Matt and Stefan, the sweet heart that everyone wanted to date. They were considerate and caring. Then the other person she knew was Tyler Lockwood. One of her friends she had known since a baby, and he was a jerk most of the time.

Damon, on the other hand, she never knew. No one was that forward with her. No one was so mysterious. No one held the walls and mask so close to themselves like Damon did, like she did. Maybe that's why she was so drawn to him.

It reminded her of the poem she read as a young child. "Masks" by Shel Silverstein.

"She had blue skin,

And so did he.

He kept it hid

And so did she.

They searched for blue

Their whole life through,

Then passed right by-

And never knew."

He was hurting. She was hurting. But they both hid it. He was the famous sexy Damon Salvatore. What could possibly hurt him? She was the popular high school girl back then. What could possibly hurt her?

She shook her head and steeled herself for this. She could do this.

Damon had the guitar in his lap as Elena gingerly sat in the seat across from him.

"So, this one, it's called 'I Can't Lie'. It's going to be on my new album, so don't go leaking it," Damon's sad attempt to make a joke as he was about to expose his feelings.

Starting off with some "ouu's" and "la's", he started strumming the chords and singing:

I must have been a fool  
To love you so hard for so long  
So much stronger than before  
But so much harder to move on

And now the bitter chill of the winter  
Still blows through me like a plague  
Only to wake up with an empty bed  
On a perfect summer day

My world just feels so cold  
And you find yourself  
Walking down the wrong side of the road

I can't lie, you're on my mind  
Stuck inside my head  
I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah  
I just die so much inside  
Now that you're not there  
I wanna feel your heartbeat like yesterday

I never did my best to  
Express how I really felt  
And now that I know exactly what I want  
You found somebody else

My world just feels so cold  
And you find yourself  
Walking on the wrong side of the road

I can't lie, you're on my mind  
Stuck inside my head  
I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah  
I just die so much inside  
Now that you're not there  
I wanna feel your heart beat like yesterday

My world just feels so cold  
And I find myself  
Thinking about the things I could have done  
And it warms my soul  
When you let me know  
I'm not the only one

I can't lie, you're on my mind  
Story inside my head  
I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah  
I just die so much inside  
Now that you're not there  
I wanna feel your heart beat like yesterday

* * *

"So… what do you think?" Damon asked quietly.

"There's no one else. I didn't find someone else," Elena whispered quietly.

"I was hoping you didn't," Damon responded.

Elena clasped her hands together and looked down at it. She wasn't sure what to say. She surely never had someone serenade her like that. She never had someone write her a song, and surely not one that was going to be on an album heard by millions of people.

"It… was amazing, Damon," she finally bought her eyes up to meet Damon's and gave him a soft smile.

"Come here," Damon said in a gruff voice as he set the guitar aside.

Elena tentatively stood up before sitting down besides him on the sofa. Their knees barely touching, his denim jeans against her bare skin.

Turning his body, Damon looked up at Elena and reached for her hands, covering her small ones with his big ones.

"Look, this isn't easy for me. You want to know me, the real me. And I've never really had to, or better to say, a chance to show, well, me to someone. I felt like I've always had to keep everyone at a distance and I dealt with things on my own. It's hard, to open myself up. But I know what I want, and it's you. I'm not good at relationships," Damon let out a scoff.

"If you can't tell by my albums," Damon let a soft smile reach his lips. "But, I want you. And to make this work, I know I have to open up. And if you're still willing to pursue this, pursue this hot mess and be patient, then I swear I'll try my best," Damon softly squeezed her hands before letting go.

But Elena didn't give him the chance. Instead she tightened her hold on Damon's hands.

"I am. I'm willing. I'm willing to. And if things… if they don't work out in the end, at least you'll have someone to turn to. You won't have to be alone."

Elena let go of his hands before wrapping her arms around his neck. She inhaled his scent, the one she missed over these days. Her hands tunneled into his hair, the one she missed playing with. She held him tight against her and to ensure and comfort Damon.

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

It wasn't going to be easy. But she had to try, if he was willing to do so too.

* * *

**SONG:**

_I Can't Lie - Maroon 5_

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Tell me all about it in a review!**

Think that was slightly bumpy? Looking through my notes, it's only the beginning. SHIT IS ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN. Well, first Damon opens up and then Delena flourishes. 3 THEN SHIT IS ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN.

Also another thing to bring up: my notes and all that snazz, I'm thinking this story might end up in the 25-30 chapter range? My first story and it's so long! Oh my! I really want to finish this story before the summer so I promise to work super hard for you guys!

Love you all!


End file.
